Ravers Fantasy
by Rita La Valerie
Summary: Harry está no seu 6º ano. Uma nova aluna é transferida para Hogwarts e causa uma série de mudanças nas relações entre casas e pessoas. Adiciona música electrónica, Firewiskey e uma grande pitada de Slash. Vê o resultado. HarryDraco Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Ravers Fantasy

**Descrição:** Harry está no seu 6º ano. Uma nova aluna é transferida para Hogwarts e causa uma série de mudanças nas relações entre casas e pessoas. Adiciona música electrónica, Firewiskey e uma grande pitada de Slash. Vê o resultado. **Harry + Draco Slash!**

**Categorias** Slash, Femmeslash, Romance, Humour, Angst

**Disclaimer** Todas as personagens desta Fanfic excepto uma pertencem a J. K. Rowling, bem como certos factos presentes no enredo e o cenário em que ele se desenrola. O nome da Fanfic deve a sua existência à música com o mesmo título pertencente à banda "Tune Up!" que me inspirou e incentivou.

**Aviso:** Esta Fanfic encontra-se em português de Portugal. Logo, nomes como Gina, Rony ou Simas não vão entrar nesta Fanfic, assim como os nomes das equipas continuarão iguais aos originais. E eu sei perfeitamente que o sexto livro já foi lançado e que estarei a modificar tudo, mas para que servem as Fanfics senão para tornar realidade as fantasias dos leitores? Obrigada.

E agora, meus queridos leitores, o primeiro capítulo.

**Chp. 1**

Seis. Dizem que seis é o número do equilíbrio. Dizem que seis é o número da harmonia. Dizem. Mas Harry não estava com grandes esperanças que o seu sexto ano fosse repleto de equilíbrio e harmonia. Afinal ele é Harry Potter O-Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu! Ele tinha de salvar o mundo e continuar com a sua vida. Tinha de sobreviver sem pai, sem mãe, sem Sirius. O seu padrinho, a única pessoa que o fazia sentir mais ligado aos seus pais, e que o tratava como um filho. Morto.

O Verão que passara n'A Toca teria sido muito mais doloroso em casa dos seus tios. Em casa dos Weasleys ele sentia-se melhor, e embora ninguém tivesse perguntado como ele estava a reagir em relação à morte do padrinho, Harry sabia que era por respeito aos seus sentimentos, não por indiferença. E isso importava mais que qualquer palavra.

Os dias passados lá, entre Quidditch e… bem, basicamente jogando Quidditch, eram sempre bons para o distrair de qualquer pensamento que lhe desse vontade de se fechar no quarto e nunca mais sair. E quando isso acontecia Ron estava sempre lá para o animar. Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley com os seus cozinhados de fazer crescer água na boca e até Hermione que se juntou a eles nos últimos dias de férias. E Harry continuou com a sua vida. E o sexto ano chegou. Um ano nada equilibrado e harmonioso, por sinal.

Comecemos pela chegada a Hogwarts. No átrio do castelo, Harry e Ron falavam animadamente com Seamus, que por sinal tinha mudado substancialmente durante as férias. E sim, finalmente ele se assumiu. Lancem o fogo de artifício, abram o champanhe e gritem de alegria (ou talvez não?) Seamus Finnigan finalmente assumiu a sua homossexualidade após três anos de negação. Três _longos_ anos a negar compulsivamente as interrogações preocupadas dos amigos quando o apanhavam a olhar _discretamente_ para os rapazes mais atraentes da escola e a engolir em seco, muitas vezes capturando o lábio inferior com os dentes, mordendo-o para não abrir a boca em admiração. Era desejo. Só poderia ser _desejo_. E ele só poderia ser gay! Até num encontro do ED, quando todos treinavam, concentrados nos seus feitiços, Seamus deixou a sua concentração fugir com o gemido profundo que Zacharias Smith emitiu depois de lançar um feitiço especialmente poderoso e ter conseguido. Consequência: Seamus não completou o seu, que Harry tinha a certeza que iria sair muito bem. Seamus já o tinha feito antes, ora! Mas o Zacharias… bem, Zacharias não passa despercebido. Aquele menino que Harry conhecera no primeiro ano crescera, se transformando num rapaz… muito bonito. Os cabelos loiros, o nariz, aquele nariz arrebitado…

Um momento. Parou tudo. Harry James Potter não poderia pensar assim em relação a um rapaz! Não estava… não era… certo! Não. Por isso resolveu prestar atenção a outra coisa além de Seamus, que parecia muito interessado em usar a sua nova e muito competente capacidade – o charme – nos dois amigos. Olhou em volta. Procurou caras conhecidas. Parvati e Padma estavam a conversar com Hermione sobre alguma coisa que dava à sua amiga um ar muito atento… e muito falso também. Harry sabia perfeitamente que a conversa girava a volta de futilidades e que Hermione não estava nem um pouco interessada. Não. Nem um bocadinho. Depois viu Lavander e Neville, os dois conversavam com Ginny. Tentou ver pessoas de outras casas. Ou talvez ele devesse esquecer essa ideia… Num grupo de Slytherins, dois olhos cor-de-prata encontraram olhos verde-esmeralda. E um sorriso superior, algo vil, formou-se nos lábios do rapaz quando esse encontro de olhares aconteceu, ateando um fogo dentro de Harry que ele não sentia há muito tempo. Qual terá sido a última vez? Ele não sabia. A única coisa que ele sabia em relação a Draco Malfoy poderia resumir-se numa simples palavra: Ódio.

Tudo no Malfoy o lembrava do quanto ele o odiava. Desde os gestos arrogantes ao olhar penetrante e gelado. Desde as expressões provocadoras ao cabelo perfeito demais. _Ele deve demorar horas para arranjar aquele cabelo_, Harry disse para si próprio. _Garotinha_. E a "garotinha" não tinha crescido muito, tinha? Provavelmente era da altura de Harry agora. _Já não era sem tempo_. Mas o seu cabelo crescera, assentando um pouco abaixo da linha do queixo, com mechas mais curtas cobrindo parte da sua cara. Aquele cabelo loiro, quase branco, repleto de um brilho inexplicável, dava-lhe um ar ainda mais ameaçador. Não que Harry se sentisse ameaçado por ele. Sinceramente!

- Gostas do que vês?

- Uh? – As bochechas de Harry combinavam perfeitamente com a cor da sua gravata. Gah!

- Sinceramente, Potter. Pensei que a tua fase monocórdica tinha passado com a idade. – Malfoy lançou-lhe um olhar arrogante, como se isso não fosse fácil de prever.

- E eu pensei que a tua obsessão por mim também já tinha passado com a idade. Quem te disse que eu estava a olhar para ti?

- Negação, negação… Essa atitude não é a mais correcta a tomar.

- Concordo contigo, por incrível que pareça. – era Seamus. E não estava a ajudar nada! Ninguém estava a discutir a sexualidade de ninguém ali! Merlin.

- Mas vamos ser sinceros, Potter. Eu não tenho nenhuma obsessão por ti. Diria antes que essa observação se aplica mais a ti. – Com esta frase Harry teve vontade de saltar no pescoço dele e _matar._ - E também não passo a vida a negar as minhas atitudes. – _Pirralho idiota!_ – E eu admito que estava a olhar para ti e sei perfeitamente que estavas a olhar para mim.

- É proibido? – se isso fosse possível, as orelhas de Harry já deitavam mais fumo que um bule de chá fervente.

- Não, continua a olhar. Talvez aprendas alguma coisa, a começar por arranjar o cabelo.

- Não me faças rir, Malfoy. – mas Harry não estava com vontade de rir. O seu cabelo era tão mau assim? Não, não era. Era?

- Nem tu estás com vontade de rir! Aposto que neste momento a questão "O meu cabelo não é assim tão mau, pois não?" está a ganhar proporções colossais nessa tua mente obtusa. – desde quando é que perspicácia fazia parte da personalidade de Draco Malfoy? Hein? _Idiota_.

- Felizmente a tua futilidade não é contagiosa! Não sou uma menina idiota, muito menos um Malfoy, para depositar toda a minha preocupação no meu cabelo. Eu tenho outras coisas para me preocupar.

Harry pensou que a comparação Malfoy/Menina Idiota iria causar um efeito devastador, mas se o loiro se sentiu ofendido, não o mostrou, preferindo retorquir da pior maneira possível:

- Uh, sou Harry Potter, O-Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu, e a minha vida é uma merda porque sou um pobre órfão e todos esperam que eu salve o mundo! – Draco falou, movendo as suas mãos num excesso de floreados, a sua expressão se tornando cada vez mais irritante.

Aquelas palavras definitivamente foram a gota de água. Harry queria saltar para cima dele e destruir-lhe o nariz, exactamente da mesma maneira que o idiota tinha feito no ano anterior. Talvez pior! Mas por outro lado, Malfoy dissera o que ninguém conseguira sequer insinuar, a não ser Harry, o próprio. Sim, ele já se tinha referido a si mesmo daquela maneira, durante aquelas noites de depressão em que só tinha vontade de sair e partir tudo a sua volta.

- Vai-te foder, Malfoy.

O verde dos olhos de Harry escureceu, os seus dedos encontraram-se com a palma da sua mão, fechando-a. Mas ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Harry nem tocou num fio de cabelo loiro, nem se moveu na direcção do seu oponente. E seguido por olhares incrédulos, Harry deixou o átrio e sentou-se no exterior. Ron quis espancar Malfoy, mas Hermione o agarrou e arrastou para fora dali, encontrando Harry com um olhar indecifrável, direccionado para o horizonte.

- Não deixes que ele te afecte assim, Harry. Oh, por favor, é só o Malfoy! Ele _vive_ para atormentar os outros, não me digas que ele merece que o leves tão a sério!

- Ele tem razão. – Harry olhou para o chão, cerrou os olhos e arrependeu-se do que acabara de proferir. Mas o mal estava feito.

- _O quê_? – Ron olhava o amigo, boquiaberto.

- Até eu já disse aquilo para mim mesmo! É ridículo não é? Eu sou ridículo! Neste momento devem estar todos cheios de pena de mim! "Pobre Harry Potter, órfão, com o futuro do mundo da magia nas mãos! Mas o que se pode fazer? É esse o destino dele." – Harry respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu manter a calma, acabando por olhar nos olhos dos amigos e explodir novamente – É o que todos pensam!

- Não, Harry, não é. Tu sabes muito bem que quem realmente importa sabe que tu tens uma vida própria e que és muito mais que Harry Potter, O-Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu. – Hermione adoptou um sorriso maternal que finalmente manteve Harry calmo – O _meu_ Harry não é esse rapaz, ele é muito mais!

Harry não respondeu. Limitou-se a retribuir o sorriso, fracamente. Ron estendeu-lhe a mão e ajudou-o a levantar, sorrindo também para ele, um sorriso de apoio, um sorriso que valia mais que mil palavras. Ron nunca fora muito bom com palavras, mas sempre fora perfeito para deixar suas emoções serem lidas nos seus olhos e na sua expressão.

- Já começou! A selecção, já começou! Espero que a McGonagall não tenha dado pela nossa ausência. Nós somos delegados dos alunos, Ron. Devíamos estar lá!

Hermione sim, parecia ter o mundo nas mãos dela.

E ela estava certa, ou quase. Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal a selecção estava prestes a começar. Mas algo de errado se passava. A agitação era geral, todos comentando e apontando para algo, algures onde deveria estar o Chapéu Seleccionador. E quando o trio depositou o olhar na pessoa que se dirigia para a cadeira onde o Chapéu tinha sido colocado, perceberam o que causara tal alarido.

Definitivamente, ela não era do primeiro ano. E definitivamente não parecia uma aluna de Hogwarts. Ela era… estranha. Não, Luna era estranha. Ela era muito mais que isso. Mas era também muito bonita, à sua maneira. O que a destacava mais era o cabelo. Um arco-íris de dreadlocks coloridos, que mesmo atados num rabo-de-cavalo atingiam o meio das costas. Depois os olhos, de um azul-esverdeado, ou talvez turquesa. E as feições angulosas, como o nariz arrebitado ou o queixo fino davam-lhe todo um aspecto exótico, rematado pelos lábios volumosos em forma de coração. Era ela a razão de toda a agitação no Salão Principal, e merecia cada pedacinho dela. Mas quem era ela?

- Wow. – foi o único som que Ron conseguiu emitir, ainda em estado de choque. Tantos anos a lidar com coisas que não eram consideradas normais aos olhos de qualquer criatura mundana, não lhe chegaram para gerir a surpresa que tal personagem lhe causava. Nem a Tonks nos seus dias mais excêntricos lhe provocava tanto espanto.

O trio sentou-se rapidamente, olhando com curiosidade para todos os seus colegas. Dean apercebeu-se dos olhares e adiantou-se à pergunta que Harry estava prestes a fazer.

- Genevieve Stine**(1)**, transferida dos Estados Unidos.

Um grito abafado soltou-se da boca de Hermione.

- Podes repetir o nome dela? – ela pediu num tom de voz incrédulo.

- Genevieve Stine?

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – a expressão dela era definitivamente de surpresa. De _grande_ surpresa. Hermione olhou para a rapariga e sentiu um turbilhão de lembranças percorrendo a sua mente. Como é que ela não a reconhecera? Aqueles olhos…! – VIVI!

Todos os olhares até àquele momento presos na nova aluna, concentraram a sua atenção na reacção histérica de Hermione, que rapidamente colocara a mão à frente da boca e olhava para a nova aluna com a mesma expressão atónita. A rapariga olhou também, enquanto a sua face adquiria uma expressão idêntica à dela, as sobrancelhas muito finas arqueando ao máximo, o queixo caindo. Ela também, estava perplexa. Ela também, soltou um grito seguido de um nome completamente desconhecido em Hogwarts.

- MIMI!

- Mimi? – vários alunos proferiram, não entendendo nada do que se passava. O Chapéu anunciou finalmente a casa a que a nova aluna pertencia, mas ninguém estava a prestar atenção. Em vez disso, todos os olhares estavam voltados para duas raparigas, correndo uma para a outra, envolvendo-se num abraço, soltando risinhos nervosos como duas meninas pequenas.

- Eu não acredito que tu estás aqui. Tu nunca me disseste que eras uma bruxa! E onde andaste este tempo todo?

- Calma, Mimi, tenho um ano inteiro para te contar tudo. – a mão pálida da rapariga uniu-se à de Hermione – Mas… o que é que o Chapéu disse mesmo?

- Ele disse que és nossa. – o sorriso igualmente terno de Hermione demonstrava apenas um pouco da felicidade que sentia naquele momento.

- Quer dizer que a minha casa é… - Genevieve olhou para o emblema no uniforme da amiga, com um sorriso idêntico se formando nos lábios dela – Gryffindor?

- Sim! Não é fantástico? – Hermione continuava a soltar risinhos histéricos – Vem, quero que conheças os meus amigos!

Enquanto a nova aluna se dirigia para a mesa onde um Harry confuso e um Ron boquiaberto se sentavam, os olhares que seguiam as duas raparigas começaram a dispersar, e quando a professora McGonagall pediu a atenção de todos para a continuação da selecção dos alunos do primeiro ano, o burburinho parou. Finalmente sentadas, as duas soltaram as mãos que agarravam firmemente e Hermione começou por apresentar os seus amigos.

- Vivi, este é o Ron Weasley, – Hermione apontou, fazendo com que a face do amigo adquirisse uma cor muito aproximada à do seu cabelo. Ele acenou e ela continuou. – Harry Potter… – as sobrancelhas de Genevieve arquearam um pouco e Harry associou aquela reacção ao significado do seu nome no mundo da magia, mas para sua surpresa a rapariga não disse nada, apenas sorriu, o que o deixou aliviado.

E Hermione continuou com a apresentação de Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny… Basicamente, viu-se obrigada a respirar bem fundo quando acabou a listagem dos nomes dos seus amigos. Genevieve sorria, um sorriso encantador, enquanto os seus olhos brilhavam e se dirigiam atenciosamente a cada um. E qualquer receio que algum deles pudesse ter em relação a ela se desvaneceu quando viram o quão… humana ela era. Hermione não aguentou nem dois segundos até explodir numa imensidão de perguntas.

- Conta-me, vá lá! Eu quero saber tudo. Conta-me porque estás aqui, onde estiveste este tempo todo, o que fizeste aos teus caracóis…

- God, continuas a mesma! Eu explico tudo, ok? Vou começar então por… bem, pelo princípio. É definitivamente a coisa mais sensata a fazer, não é Mimi?

Hermione assentiu, mas ao notar que todos a olhavam tentando conter a vontade de rir à gargalhada e percebeu o porquê, viu-se obrigada a advertir a amiga.

- Só uma coisa… Não me chames Mimi, eles não estão habituados e podem morrer de tanto conter o riso!

E foi nesse momento que todos explodiram em risadas. Incluindo Genevieve. Mas Hermione não achava piada nenhuma. Absolutamente! Está bem, até tinha a sua piada…

- Desde que me prometas que não me chamas Vivi. Não quero que pegue! Mas isso não importa agora, _Hermione_. Posso começar? – todos pareciam muito interessados na história dela, e Genevieve iniciou o seu discurso – Com certeza te lembras do que aconteceu logo que acabamos o nosso ensino primário, não? Quando fui para os Estados Unidos, o meu pai tinha conseguido um óptimo emprego em Detroit…

- Como poderia esquecer? Fiquei uma semana fechada no quarto a chorar por ti!

- Oh, eu também! Eu odiei tudo quando lá cheguei. Não conhecia ninguém, passei praticamente um mês fechada dentro do apartamento! Mas depois resolvi sair para espairecer no parque do prédio e conheci uns Muggles que me integraram no grupo de amigos deles e fizeram de mim o que sou hoje. Então eu comecei por me afeiçoar a eles, já esperando passar o resto da minha adolescência a estudar numa escola lá perto… Até que recebi uma carta do Instituto de Bruxas de Salem me informando que eu era uma bruxa e que a minha avó me tinha inscrito lá! Eu fiquei incrédula, afinal os meus pais nunca me tinham contado que a minha avó era uma bruxa e que eu podia ser uma também! Mas a minha avó sempre soube… Desde aquela vez em que nós as duas salvamos um gatinho de uma árvore fazendo-o levitar, pensando que o tínhamos feito apenas com a força dos nossos pensamentos! Éramos tão inocentes…

- Aconteceu-me exactamente o mesmo! Mas… espera lá… então foi em Hogwarts que as nossas avós se conheceram? Por isso é que elas eram tão amigas…

- Exacto! Mas, continuando. Eu fui para o Instituto e estudei lá durante cinco anos. E foi aí que eu passei todo este tempo. Mas os meus pais se separaram no meu terceiro ano e com a morte da minha avó durante estas férias a minha mãe sentiu-se na obrigação de voltar para casa e tomar conta de tudo. Já não tinha nada que a prendesse em Detroit e desde que viemos para o funeral da minha avó, nunca mais voltamos. – a expressão dela tornou-se um pouco mais séria com a mudança de assunto - Ela… ela morreu há pouco tempo. Eu procurei por ti uma semana depois do… do funeral, mas os teus pais disseram que tu estavas em casa de um amigo e não voltavas mais a casa até ao Natal… Mas eles não falaram que vinhas para Hogwarts e eu feita parva nem sequer desconfiei! É… é tão… maravilhoso encontrar-te aqui!

As duas abraçaram-se carinhosamente, enquanto uma plateia atenta, silenciosa, digeria as palavras de Genevieve, mais atentamente do que numa telenovela no seu episódio mais mediático. A selecção continuava e estava prestes a terminar, mas os alunos mais próximos da nova colega pareciam distantes de todas as palmas e assobios vindos das quatro mesas presentes no Salão Principal.

- Mas ainda não me contaste o que fizeste ao teu cabelo! Eu amava os teus caracóis! Eram tão bonitinhos! Pretos, perfeitos, como eu sempre quis ter e nunca consegui… O que se passou com eles?

- Pergunta antes o que se passou comigo! Em Detroit existe uma grande influência de música electrónica. Com a música vem a moda… e os meus amigos Muggles me influenciaram imenso. Eu acabei passando as minhas férias do quarto para o quinto ano em festas de música electrónica, discotecas, raves… E foi nessas férias que eu decidi colocar esses dreadlocks sintéticos e acabei me afeiçoando a eles. E sabes como é a magia… ajuda sempre muito mais a manter um penteado que os produtos dos Muggles! Acabei ficando com eles até agora. Não são lindos?

Hermione olhou para a amiga, tentando assimilar a sua nova aparência.

- Sabes que mais? Gostei. Definitivamente combinam com a tua personalidade explosiva.

- Mas, - Wow! Finalmente Ron conseguira proferir uma palavra! – e suponho que o Instituto seja apenas para meninas**(2)**, essas escolas femininas não têm regras muito apertadas e assim? Na maneira de vestir e coisas do género…

- Não no Instituto, com certeza! Basicamente é uma escola de magia normal, tem alunas atinadas, alunas rebeldes… a única diferença é que não há nem um menino para contar a história!

- Isso é definitivamente chocante! – Seamus acabou por dizer, despertando mais risadas em todos os seus colegas, finalmente familiarizados com o novo Seamus Finnigan.

- Nem tanto… Acabamos fazendo exactamente as mesmas coisas que vocês fazem aqui… Mas podemos deixar esta conversa para outra altura? Estou a morrer de fome. E pelo aspecto que tem, esta comida não merece ser desperdiçada!

- Não poderia estar mais de acordo!

- Ron!

- Hermione!

- Harry?

Sinceramente, de onde tinha saído aquele comentário tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão… ironicamente piadético? E depois do que tinha acontecido no Átrio! Harry estava abismado consigo próprio. E a gargalhada geral continuou, até ser interrompida por um Ron esfomeado.

Genevieve e a sua personalidade aberta e conversadora foram bem aceites entre o sexto ano dos Gryffindors. O seu riso suave e as suas piadas certeiras rapidamente fizeram as delícias dos amigos de Hermione. Ela própria ficou espantada com a nova Genevieve! E nesse momento, decidiu que aquele ano iria ser muito diferente do que estava à espera, positivamente diferente. Afinal o que poderia pedir mais? Tinha Harry, tinha Ron e agora a sua melhor amiga de infância! E ainda tinham tanta coisa para falar… Lembrava-se perfeitamente das suas brincadeiras, das bonecas, dos livros, dos cumprimentos secretos… coisas de meninas que tinham mais em comum do que o que pensavam.

Foi acordada das suas divagações por Seamus, que estava agora em pé e convidava todos os seus colegas a fazerem o mesmo, a fim de comemorarem a chegada da nova aluna ao ano deles na Sala Comum dos Gryffindors. Hermione segurou a amiga pela mão e o sexto ano em peso caminhou pelo Salão Principal, seguido por um grupo de primeiros anos que Hermione e Ron teriam que guiar, até ser confrontado por um grupo menor de Slytherins. Os olhos cinza de Draco Malfoy fixaram-se em Harry, apresentando agora um brilho pouco usual. Pareciam mais calmos, mais… humanos.

- Potter, - ele chamou, deixando todos os Gryffindors ali presentes de pé atrás.

- Se estás a pensar em continuar a me insultar, podes dar meia volta e…

- Não tires conclusões precipitadas, ou eu sou capaz de me arrepender do que estou prestes a fazer. – a voz dele soava algo insegura, mas isso era uma ilusão, certo? Ele era um Malfoy, Malfoys nunca ficam inseguros! – Eu só… eu queria pedir… desculpa. Eu exagerei, admito.

Harry ficou boquiaberto enquanto olhava para um Malfoy empenhado em recompor a sua segurança e arrogância habitual. Era a segunda vez naquele dia que Draco Malfoy admitia algo completamente inesperado. Primeiro admitiu que estava olhando para ele e agora… que exagerou ao insulta-lo? E pediu desculpa? _Desculpa_?

- Malfoy, eu não sei qual é o teu plano, mas se pensas que…

Harry estendeu a mão na direcção de Ron, que parou imediatamente com o que estava a dizer, uma sombra de ódio e raiva pairando sobre o seu olhar. De seguida, como se tivesse visto Draco pela primeira vez, Harry olhou-o nos olhos. E sentiu algo diferente. _Ele está a falar a verdade_.

- Desculpas aceites, Malfoy. – disse Harry, tentando parecer o mais sério e indiferente possível.

- Se as aceitas ou não é problema teu, Potter. – o petulante Draco Malfoy voltara. _Tudo o que é bom acaba depressa_.

- Draco, vais parar de manchar o nome da tua própria casa e deixar o Potter com os amiguinhos dele? – Pansy Parkinson retorquiu num tom de voz amargo, olhando para as suas unhas com ar impaciente.

Draco lançou um olhar frio para a amiga, que se limitou a afastar da cara os cabelos negros que apresentavam um corte mais rebelde que o usual, e a olhar para Harry com desdém antes de dar meia volta e retornar à mesa dos Slytherins. E enquanto os seus amigos recomeçavam a caminhada para a Sala Comum, Harry olhou para o loiro, analisando a forma séria e correcta que a sua postura adquiria à mesa, porém sempre tão tensa e artificial… Harry preferia definitivamente o Draco Seeker, que não tinha medo de libertar todas as suas energias para competir com ele. E com este pensamento, também ele caminhou para a Sala Comum, seguindo o grupo.

- Quem eram aqueles? – Genevieve perguntou, com uma certa curiosidade, a uma Hermione ligeiramente afectada pelo acontecimento que acabara de presenciar.

- O sexto ano dos Slytherins. O loiro é Draco Malfoy. O pai dele é um Devorador da Morte e ele… ele não passa de um bastardo arrogante a quem eu já tive o prazer de dar um murro na sua imaculada face! – os punhos de Hermione fecharam, como se ela ainda estivesse sentindo o murro que lhe dera anos atrás.

- E… a rapariga? – Genevieve indagou, atraída pela agressividade da jovem.

- A Pansy Parkinson? Ela é ridícula. Parece a sombra dele. Duvido que tenha personalidade e pelo que me foi possível constatar, acho que não tem mesmo.

- A sombra dele? Não foi o que me pareceu quando ela praticamente ordenou que ele saísse dali. Eu continuarei a pensar que ela tem alguma personalidade…

- Faz como quiseres. Mas… não te metas muito com eles. As nossas casas nunca se deram muito bem… - Hermione avisou, com uma expressão preocupada, deixando a amiga realmente curiosa sobre as relações entre casas.

- Existe sempre uma primeira vez… - o sorriso que Genevieve esboçava naquele momento era exactamente o mesmo que Hermione recordava quando pensava nos planos mirabolantes que a amiga arranjava enquanto brincavam, e que muitas das vezes acabariam em confusão não fosse o seu próprio bom senso.

- Genevieve Stine…

- Darling, nem sabes as saudades que eu tinha desse teu olhar reprovador!

E as duas entraram na Sala Comum pelo quadro da Dama-Gorda, ainda sorrindo como duas meninas pequenas.

Continua…

_**1)** Stine, em honra ao escritor R. L. Stine da série "Arrepios" que preencheu a minha infância (cof cof nunca chegando aos calcanhares do Harry, claro cof cof). Acontece que eu, deparada com uma dificuldade enorme para escolher um sobrenome adequado à nova personagem, olhei para a minha estante, vi o nome, escrevi, soou bem, e ficou. Por isso dêem as boas vindas a Genevieve Stine!_

_**2)** Em muitas Fanfics e acredito que no livro também aconteça, a escola é para os dois sexos, mas na minha Fanfic preferi fazer do Instituto de Bruxas de Salem uma escola feminina para dar mais sentido a certos acontecimentos._

**N/A:** Espero que a conversa fiada deste capítulo não tenha assustado ninguém ao ponto de tirar a vontade de ler o próximo. Obrigada, caros leitores!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp. 2**

A lareira da Sala Comum crepitava, envolvendo o espaço numa temperatura agradável e numa luz quente de que Harry já sentia falta. Era bom estar em casa. Era ainda melhor saber que iria ter pela frente muito mais coisas para lhe ocuparem o tempo e a mente. Quanto menos pensamentos indesejados, melhor. Quando mais rodeado de pessoas ele estivesse, mais rápido o tempo passava. Por isso Harry decidiu que naquele ano queria estar sempre rodeado de pessoas.

- Hey, Harry! Vem jogar cartas connosco! – Ron chamou, sentado numa roda com Seamus, Dean e Ginny, enquanto Hermione e Genevieve conversavam animadas num dos sofás.

Ele foi. Jogou, riu, falou. E no dia seguinte as aulas começaram.

* * *

Ao primeiro raio de sol a irromper pela janela do dormitório feminino onde Genevieve dormia, ela acordou.

Esfregou os olhos, lamentando ter adormecido vestida e maquilhada em cima da cama onde conversou pela noite dentro com a sua amiga de infância, e correu para o banheiro. Quando voltou Hermione ainda dormia, era muito cedo. Resolveu então vestir o seu uniforme, apanhar o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo deixando alguns dreadlocks caindo na sua fronte e voltar a colocar a sua maquilhagem. Era um gesto tão automático e no entanto tão meticuloso e perfeito, que capturou o olhar atento de uns olhos castanhos que abriam vagarosamente.

- Sempre tiveste muito mais jeito que eu com a maquilhagem…

- Bom dia, Mi… Hermione! – saudou Genevieve com um grande sorriso.

- Bom dia! – Hermione não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser sorrir, contagiada pela alegria matinal da amiga – A que se deve esse sorriso gigante, posso saber?

- Quando acordei, apesar de ter as pestanas coladas pela maquilhagem, o uniforme vestido e todo enrugado e a maioria dos livros ainda atafulhados na mala, senti-me extremamente bem disposta. Estranho, não?

- Muito estranho. Mas tu nunca gostaste de ser incluída nos parâmetros da normalidade, por isso…

Genevieve sorriu-lhe em aprovação e continuou a colocar o lápis preto a volta dos olhos, numa linha fina e elegante, segurando firmemente no lápis com os seus dedos longos, em gestos certeiros. Hermione deu por si a indagar como uma rapariga tão distraída e inconsciente (ou assim ela era há 6 anos atrás) podia ser tão concentrada e meticulosa. Genevieve tinha-se transformado numa caixa de surpresas.

Quando as duas desceram para a Sala Comum, Harry e Ron já lá estavam. Sonolentos, como quase todos os colegas que ficaram acordados até tarde comemorando o regresso, levantaram-se do sofá com as poucas forças que tinham e seguiram-nas até ao Salão Principal. Pelo caminho Hermione fez questão de explicar várias regras de Hogwarts a Genevieve e Ron aconselhou-a a ler "Hogwarts: Uma História" visto que era tão aborrecido como ouvir a amiga a falar, mas com a vantagem de que ele não levava por tabela. Mas acabou por levar com uma daquelas _caras_ de Hermione que, ele decidiu, faziam-no sentir pior do que ouvir a história de Hogwarts pela milionésima vez. E tudo levava o seu curso normal, ou _quase_ normal.

Para Harry, o seu novo eu não era de todo normal. Durante o pequeno-almoço deu por si a notar na sua nova personalidade, demasiado fria para seu gosto. Não, a sua atitude para com os outros não mudara, mas desde quando é que ele começara a ultrapassar as coisas com tanta facilidade? Era tudo aparência, tudo. Por dentro as feridas estavam todas lá. Mas ele tinha que se mostrar sempre forte, as pessoas precisavam de ver isso. Voldmort estava oficialmente de volta. As pessoas estavam com medo e ele tinha de lhes mostrar que era forte, que ia salvar tudo e todos. Mas como? Um rapaz, um adolescente… Como é que um peso tão grande poderia ter caído nos ombros dele? Harry não compreendia. Mas também não era hora para compreender.

- Harry… HARRY!

Harry acordou dos seus pensamentos negativos que lhe estavam a destruir o bom humor daquela manhã. Hermione olhava-o, preocupada. Ron parecia expectante por uma explicação para tal mudança de humor. Genevieve parecia curiosa, talvez intrigada.

- Harry… está tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione, com o seu sorriso maternal.

- Sim, está tudo óptimo. – mentiu – Vamos para a aula? Não quero levar uma bronca do Snape logo no primeiro dia.

- Quem é o Snape? – indagou Genevieve.

- Pobre Genevieve, nem sabes o que te espera… - disse Ron, melancolicamente.

- O que é? Ele é assim tão mau?

- Não ligues, Genevieve. Se ignorares a arrogância, fizeres exactamente o que ele pede e fores muito segura de ti para aceitar as críticas destrutivas dele como construtivas, sobrevives.

- Oh, está bem. Vamos?

E foram.

- Espero sinceramente que estejam _todos_ preparados para o novo e complicado ano de estudo que têm pela frente, – disse o professor Snape, com a sua expressão escarnecedora habitual – o que duvido que aconteça, mas… Miss Genevieve Stine. Presumo que na sua anterior escola tenha recebido uma formação apropriada sobre a minha disciplina…

- Oh sim, senhor. Como deve saber o programa curricular de todas as escolas é idêntico, e como não tive dificuldade em acompanhar a matéria no instituto, penso que a situação se irá manter. – respondeu Genevieve num tom sério e seguro, olhando o professor nos olhos como poucos alunos conseguiam.

- Espero que se mantenha, sim, Miss Stine. – o lábio superior do professor Snape arqueou, desdém estampado na sua face – Vou então proceder à explicação da primeira poção a ser realizada este ano. Suponho que possuam todos os materiais necessários… - apenas Genevieve e Draco assentiram com a cabeça – Tomarei este silêncio como um sim.

E começou a escrever os ingredientes no quadro enquanto explicava as acções de cada um deles. De seguida pediu aos alunos para formarem duplas e começou com a tradicional ronda pela sala, dirigindo olhares furtivos aqui e ali. Snape sem olhares furtivos não é Snape.

Hermione ficou com Ron e Genevieve decidiu juntar-se a Harry. E a "não-dificuldade" dela revelou-se num talento inato, rivalizando facilmente Draco Malfoy. O cuidado que ela tinha ao colocar a maquilhagem transpôs-se para a minuciosidade com que ela media as quantidades e preparava os ingredientes. Dar atenção ao pormenor, disse ela a Harry, é o segredo de uma boa poção.

- Tu és fabulosa! – disse Harry, enquanto observava a poção que adquiria um tom próximo ao dos olhos da colega, turquesa, mas mais esverdeado.

- Oh, obrigada! A minha mãe diz que herdei o… _talento_ da minha avó. É um trabalho prático e ajuda na minha concentração… não posso dizer o mesmo de outras disciplinas como História da Magia.

- A tua mãe não era boa a Poções?

- A minha mãe… nunca estudou poções. Ela é Muggle, assim como o meu pai.

- Quer dizer que tu és…

- Sangue-de-lama.

- Não! Não era isso que eu queria dizer!

- Oh, não te preocupes! Já estou habituada. E não tenho vergonha de ser filha da minha mãe.

- E do teu pai?

- Ele não importa. – a face de Genevieve, alegre e despreocupada, adquiria agora uma expressão mais sombria.

- Desculpa. Tu mal me conheces e eu já começo a perguntar coisas que não devia…

- Não tem mal, Harry! Se vamos ser amigos, é normal falar de coisas mais sérias por vezes, não é?

- É. – respondeu Harry, não conseguindo pensar em outra coisa para dizer, ainda um pouco surpreendido com a abordagem tão directa da… amiga? É, Harry queria-a como amiga. Ela parecia exactamente o tipo de pessoa certa para ter como amiga.

- A aula está quase a terminar. - anunciou Snape num tom de voz algo… triunfante? – Arrumem os vossos materiais enquanto vejo os resultados que obtiveram hoje… Miss Stine, o seu resultado é… satisfatório.

- Satisfatório? Acredita, para ele dizer isto, está excelente. – Harry sussurrou o mais discretamente possível. Mesmo assim, não o suficiente para Snape não reparar.

- Mr. Potter… se tiver algo a acrescentar, não se prenda por mim.

- Não, professor.

E com uma a sua habitual altivez, Snape continuou a ronda pela sala de aula.

- Uh, com que então ter cabelo de medusa sempre ajuda alguma coisa… Usas essas coisas como antenas para captar a inteligência dos outros, sangue-de-lama?

Era Draco Malfoy. Harry olhou-o com desprezo, o fogo dos seus olhos direccionado para o gelo dos olhos de Draco, como se o quisesse derreter, destruir. Destruir Draco Malfoy, sim, uma prioridade. Mas quando Harry deu uma passo em frente, com intenção de defender Genevieve, ela colocou uma mão no seu ombro, não o deixando prosseguir. E sorriu. Sorriu para Draco Malfoy. Como é que alguém consegue sorrir depois de ser chamada sangue-de-lama?

- Draco, Draco, Draco… Isso é tudo complexo de inferioridade, não é, querido? – o sorriso de Genevieve adquiriu uma aura provocadora, o seu tom de voz tornava-se mais áspero à medida que o nome de Draco se repetia. Não parecia ela. Parecia uma… Slytherin?

- Quem és tu para me tratares pelo primeiro nome e me chamares… querido? – Draco olhava-a com o mesmo desdém de Snape, até mais.

- Oh, Draco… O teu nome é tão bonito… Tenho de prestar homenagem ao mérito da pessoa que o escolheu. – um dedo longo de Genevieve percorria o ombro de Draco. Ele olhava-o e olhava-a, incrédulo. – Agora se me permites, a aula já acabou, tenho de voltar para a companhia dos meus amigos.

- Amigos…

- Sim, Malfoy. Amigos. Coisa que tu não tens, não é? – provocou Harry, olhando-o com ferocidade, desejando queimar, derreter, destruir, o gelo do olhar de Draco Malfoy.

- Vai-te foder, Potter.

Vingança. Pequena, mas eficaz. Harry descobrira o ponto fraco de Draco. Olhou-o enquanto saía da sala, os cabelos loiros cobrindo a face ebúrnea, escondendo o seu sentimento. Mas Harry sabia, ele não estava bem. Provavelmente, o seu sentimento assemelhava-se ao de Harry no dia anterior.

A situação repetira-se quase identicamente. Era a vingança.

Mas… porque é que Harry não se sentia bem? Porque é que aquele peso crescia na sua consciência?

_Pede desculpa_, pensou para si mesmo. _Ele também pediu_.

- Malfoy!

Harry correu atrás dele. Correu, mesmo sem saber para onde, correu. Encontrou-o finalmente num corredor, dirigindo-se a passos largos sabe-se lá para onde.

- Malfoy, espera!

- Potter… o que é que…

- Desculpa.

Um silêncio assustador abateu-se sobre os dois rapazes enquanto cada um tentava evitar o olhar do outro.

- Isto é tão estranho. – Draco proferiu, por fim, soltando um suspiro nada usual e dando um meio sorriso, talvez de incredulidade.

- Estranho?

- Sim. Isto de pedir desculpa um ao outro. Eu sou um Malfoy e…

- '_Eu sou um Malfoy_'… Oh, por favor, tu és tu. Não devias reger a tua vida por um nome. – Harry não queria acreditar que finalmente, passados tantos anos, teria dito o que tanto queria. Porque, sinceramente, ele sabia que Draco Malfoy não poderia ser assim tão cruel apenas porque nasceu assim. Ele não tinha o mesmo olhar de Dudley quando fazia alguma maldade. Era diferente.

- Não me venhas ensinar o que eu devo ou não devo fazer, Potter.

- Tudo bem.

E mesmo de costas viradas, Harry conseguia sentir a aura de… ódio que existia entre eles. A vontade de atirar o inimigo para o chão e… bater, bater muito… era imensa. Mas Harry era mais forte que isso. E Malfoy era fraco demais para desafiar Harry, ou assim Harry pensava. Por isso cada um, na sua força ou fraqueza, seguiu o seu caminho, Harry sentindo-se mais realizado do que quando apanhou a Snitch pela primeira vez. E sorriu.

- Harry! – era Hermione, acompanhada por Ron e Genevieve – Harry, o que aconteceu?

- Deste-lhe uma sova?

- Ron!

- Não, está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada.

Hermione fez _aquela_ cara de quem não acredita em nenhuma palavra, mas não perguntou mais nada. Ron parecia desiludido e Genevieve… Genevieve olhava-o com curiosidade, outra vez. O que pensaria ela? Aquele olhar dela o assustava. Ou melhor, intrigava. Ele queria saber mais.

Três semanas de aulas, e Harry já se sentia tão cansado como no final do ano anterior. Acordar cedo todos os dias, sobreviver ao tédio das aulas, adormecer tarde e a más horas porque os trabalhos podem sempre esperar mas quando a noite cai e a data de entrega é no dia seguinte, já não podem. Rotinas para Harry e Ron, maus hábitos segundo Hermione, mais uma razão para Genevieve rir e declarar que eles '_são as pessoas mais naturalmente engraçadas_' que ela alguma vez conhecera. Felizmente o fim-de-semana existe para mais alguma coisa além de comprar doces e beber cerveja de manteiga em Hogsmeade. Relaxar. Que palavra tão bela…

- Harry divagando novamente…

- Quê? – Harry despertou dos seus pensamentos para encontrar Genevieve a olhá-lo curiosamente, como sempre.

Estavam os dois no "Três Vassouras", bebendo cerveja de manteiga e conversando de trivialidades. Harry perguntou-se muitas vezes como é que Genevieve teria convencido Hermione a convidar Ron para um _encontro_. Um verdadeiro encontro, com propósitos que vão para além da amizade! Genevieve era sem dúvida possuidora de um poder de persuasão incrível.

- Harry, Harry… Como eu gostava de saber o que vai nessa tua cabecinha quando ficas com essa cara…

- Qual cara?

- Sei lá! É estranha. Ainda não encontrei uma palavra que definisse essa expressão. Pensativa? Profundamente pensativa? Profundamente pensativa e confusa? Acho que se continuasse a adjectivar a tua expressão nunca mais saia daqui.

Harry sorriu. No pouco tempo de convivência com Genevieve, ela desenvolvera uma capacidade estranha de o cativar. Como amigo, claro. Ela era boa demais como amiga para Harry sequer pensar em ter algo com ela. Ela era linda, com a sua pele muito branca e rosada, as sobrancelhas negras muito finas e os lábios definidos em forma de coração. O queixo anguloso e o nariz pontiagudo e arrebitado eram sem duvida qualidades memoráveis, e o cabelo das cores do arco-íris fazia dela uma boa razão para sorrir. Poucos eram os que resistiam a sorrir quando ela estava perto. Até a sua roupa casual (que de casual tinha pouco), como as calças de vinil rosa-choque muito brilhante e a camisola preta caindo livremente pelos seus ombros que vestia naquele dia, eram motivo de admiração, não de chacota. Ela era adorada por todos, ou quase todos. Mas mesmo assim, Harry via-a como uma amiga, daquelas amigas que dá vontade de abraçar, rir, falar.

- Ai, Harry… Eu sei que não me devia intrometer nos teus assuntos pessoais…

- Oh, intromete, por favor. Eu não me importo!

- Tudo bem, então. Conta-me porque andas assim tão pensativo. Conta-me a que se devem os momentos em que estamos juntos a rir e a falar e tu… de repente… ficas calado. Parece que te colocaram uns tampões nos ouvidos e não consegues ouvir mais nada a não ser o teu próprio pensamento. Porquê, Harry?

- Eu… não sei. – respondeu Harry, com sinceridade – É tanta coisa! O meu padrinho, os meus pais, o Voldemort… Oh, tu nunca te referiste a mim como O-Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu mas tu sabes exactamente quem eu sou e o que é suposto eu fazer.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu não referi isso porque acho que não é isso que interessa em ti. Tu és muito mais que o rapaz da cicatriz na testa! Tu és uma pessoa e eu quero conhecer essa pessoa, não O-Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu. Se a Hermione te escolheu para amigo, é porque tens algo especial, que eu quero descobrir também.

- Oh… - foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu proferir. Todo o discurso de Genevieve o deixara sem palavras. Ela mal o conhecia mas já o tratava como igual, como uma pessoa, como Harry, só Harry. E ele gostava disso.

- Sabes, eu tenho a mania de me armar em psicóloga, todos me dizem isso, mas… Posso te dar um conselho, ou melhor, dar a minha opinião sobre o que se passa contigo e adicionar um conselho?

- Podes, claro.

- Eu penso que tu precisas de um… subterfúgio. Algo que te afaste da realidade nua e crua, algo que te distraia e te dê uma nova razão para sorrir além da maneira como o Ron engole a comida toda de uma vez como se ela pudesse desaparecer de repente! Ok, ela realmente desaparece de repente mas… isso não interessa. Tu precisas de algo novo para… apimentar a tua vida. Um novo amor, por exemplo!

O riso incontrolável provocado pela imagem de Ron a comer sofregamente, que Harry tentava controlar, se extinguiu. Um novo amor?

- Como assim, um novo amor?

- Um novo amor, ora! Uma pessoa com quem possas partilhar novas experiências… Pode até nem ser amor… Uma aventura! É isso, uma aventura.

- Eu não sou um _aventureiro_. – disse Harry, um pouco ofendido. – Deixo esse tipo de comportamento para o Malfoy.

- Harry, todos nós somos. E eu não te quis ofender, amor! Diz-me se lá no fundo, no fundo, não achas a ideia, vá… apelativa?

Harry reflectiu por uns segundos. A ideia não era má, não, de todo. Se calhar era isso mesmo que ele precisava. E estava prestes a admitir quando…

- O-Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu num encontro romântico com a Medusa! Cuidado com o momento "olhos-nos-olhos", Potter, ainda te transformas em pedra!

E o Óscar de Pirralho Mais Irritante do Planeta vai para… Draco Malfoy!

- Se achas que eu vou dar alguma importância a qualquer comentário que faças hoje, estás muito enganado, Malfoy!

Harry fumegava, quase literalmente. Draco era capaz de criar um iceberg de cerveja de manteiga só com um olhar. Genevieve mantinha-se calma, olhando Draco com a mesma expressão de curiosidade com que olhava Harry.

- Oh, Draco, isso é tudo ciúmes? – perguntou Genevieve ironicamente, levantando-se e encarando-o, olhos-nos-olhos.

- Ciúmes de ti? Não tenho por hábito sentir-me atraído por aberrações.

Se Genevieve tomou aquilo como um insulto, não o demonstrou. Apenas continuou a sorrir calmamente, enquanto se aproximava cada vez mais de Draco.

- De mim? Oh, não, Draco. Ciúmes do Harry.

E a última frase, aquela última e derradeira frase, bastou para desencadear uma série de reacções. Draco olhou-a como se os dreadlocks dela fossem realmente serpentes e estivessem prestes a atacar. Harry olhava para a cerveja de manteiga a sua frente como se fosse a coisa mais interessante à face do planeta, enquanto era atacado por suores frios e pelo rubor na sua face. Pansy foi a única que reagiu, encontrando coragem para retorquir sabe-se lá onde.

- Quem és tu para falar assim do Draco?

- Genevieve Stine, prazer. Miss… Pansy Parkinson, presumo? – e ofereceu-lhe a mão.

Pansy olhou para a mão de Genevieve, mas não estendeu a sua em resposta. Genevieve recolheu a sua mão e olhou Pansy nos olhos, em silêncio. Harry viu o sorriso dela desfalecer pela primeira vez. Os seus olhos turquesa adquiriam uma tonalidade azul-petróleo à medida que ela os semicerrava e a pele rosada da sua face enrubesceu. Os olhos escuros de Pansy acompanharam esta mudança, expectantes, não sabendo o que viria a seguir. E depois de olhar para Draco, e voltando o seu olhar para Genevieve, foi a vez de Pansy estender a sua mão, com um sorriso fraco estampado na face. Genevieve olhou para a mão de Pansy, surpreendida, tal como a Slytherin tinha feito anteriormente, mas apertou-a, deixando a sua face ser novamente tomada pelo seu sorriso habitual. Harry tentou usar toda a sua concentração para perceber o que acabara de acontecer, mas falhou. Draco olhava a amiga, incrédulo.

- Pansy, o que é que estás a fazer?

- Cala-te, Draco. – ordenou Pansy, olhando-o por cima do seu ombro, numa atitude completamente inesperada aos olhos de Harry e, pelo que poderia ser observado, também de Draco. – Vamos embora.

Há medida que Pansy e Draco transpunham a porta do "Três Vassouras", Genevieve observava-os, ainda em pé, a mesma expressão curiosa. Merlin, como é que ela conseguia manter aquela expressão de quem observa uma obra de arte, mesmo depois de ter confrontado Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson? Era algo que Harry ansiava saber, mas temia perguntar. Talvez a própria Genevieve não tivesse a noção disso… Mas, um momento. Genevieve acabara de insinuar que Draco Malfoy tinha ciúmes dele. Draco Malfoy com ciúmes de Harry Potter? Ela enlouquecera? Oh. Meu. Deus.

- Genevieve. Porque é que disseste _aquilo_ ao Malfoy?

- Aquilo?

- Sim, aquilo!

- Ah! Oh. Pois. Dos ciúmes. Harry… eu disse aquilo porque… porque acho que é verdade.

- O QUÊ?

- Harry, calma! Olha as pessoas! Respira fundo e senta-te, eu vou-te explicar a minha teoria.

Harry obedeceu, mantendo a expressão de terror estampada na cara.

- Vou começar pela vossa relação… atribulada. Podes achar que eu não sei da missa a metade e a verdade é que não sei mesmo, mas pelo que eu tenho observado, e pelo que me disseram, vocês andam às turras desde o primeiro ano.

- Se fossem só turras… Ele partiu-me a cana do nariz o ano passado!

- Harry… Bom, continuando. E tudo isso só acontece porque ele insiste em complicar a tua vida. Tudo bem, o pai dele é um Devorador da Morte, ele provavelmente também vai ser um, e tu és o maior inimigo do Quem-Nós-Sabemos. Mas isso não é razão para se meter contigo de cada vez que te vê!

- É, ele é o Malfoy, claro que é razão para ele fazer isso.

- Não Harry, não é! Tu és tão inimigo dele como ele é teu, e não passas a vida a persegui-lo. E isso é um facto. Por favor, vê onde é que eu quero chegar! O Malfoy…

- Não! Não digas o que eu estou a pensar que vais dizer.

- Mas Harry…!

- Não. Tu és muito perspicaz mas desta vez acertaste ao lado. O Malfoy não… nada! Nem eu. Nada, ok? E se o tinhas em mente quando falaste em aventuras, esquece. E não tem nada a ver com o facto de ele ser rapaz. Tem a ver com o facto de ele ser quem é. E eu o odeio, entendido?

Genevieve sentiu-se um pouco desapontada, mas não desistiu. Ela não sabia porquê, mas tinha a certeza de que as suas teorias não estavam erradas, pelo menos não completamente…

- Pronto, Harry. Assunto terminado. Não quero que fiques aborrecido comigo… - disse Genevieve com um olhar inocente.

- Esse olhar de cachorrinho abandonado é propositado não é?

- Harry! – um sorriso enorme estava estampado na face dela enquanto colocava uma das mãos no ombro do amigo.

- Anda, vamos à Honeydukes. Preciso desesperadamente de chocolate.

- Gummybears!

- Sim, Genevieve, eu compro-te gomas. O teu olhar de criança feliz não tem qualquer preço!

- Hum, um encontro com O-Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu até tem as suas vantagens…

- Quem falou em encontro?

- Foi ele que começou. – retorquiu Genevieve, como uma criança mimada, apontando para Draco que passeava no fundo da rua.

E riram os dois, como dois meninos pequenos, como Harry já não ria há muito. Genevieve tinha uma personalidade tão flexível que com ela era impossível alguém se aborrecer! Ela era realmente… perfeita.

Continua…


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Agora que o último livro saiu isto já não faz muito sentido, mas mesmo assim vou continuar a escrever porque me apetece. Em parte para curar as mágoas que o referido me deixou. Espero que continuem a ler também. Harry/Draco forever, no matter what!

E não, **a fic não vai ser assim muito longa** até porque eu me entusiasmo muito com o final e não gosto de falar de coisas que cabem à senhora JKR. O Voldie não entra na minha ideia de uma Fanfic Slash apesar de ter adorado uma em que ele aparecia de pochete (man-bag, okay?) e comprava pijamas vermelhos do clube de fãs do Harry com desenhos dourados em forma de raio (ou rasgões a jorrar sangue dourado, como o Senhor das Trevas preferir). Isto não é de todo uma Fanfic completamente romântica, completamente humoristica ou completamente angsty. Aliás, tem muito pouco angst aqui. Vai ter algum mistério, pouco, mas eu gosto de divagar e de brincar com as palavras e depois saem coisas parvas e eu começo a hiperventilar se falar mais por isso acho melhor parar com isto e passar à história própriamente dita não é?

**Chp. 3**

Sentindo a brisa de finais de Setembro, já anunciando a nova estação, Harry e Genevieve passeavam pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, cada um comendo os doces que escolhera na Honeydukes: Trufas de chocolate negro com avelã e… Gummybears, respectivamente. A obsessão de Genevieve por Gummybears, segundo Hermione, era antiga. E era delicioso ver os olhos dela brilhando de felicidade como dois topázios quando colocava as mãos num saco recheado de gomas em forma de urso, mais ainda quando os saboreava. O seu belo sorriso mostrava-se ainda mais e o seu nariz arrebitado enrugava um pouco de uma forma adorável.

E enquanto isso, um outro nariz arrebitado contemplava a recente descoberta de Genevieve Stine, a menina que sonha mudar o mundo.

**- - -**

Draco Malfoy caminhava sozinho pelos terrenos de Hogwarts. Sim, sozinho. Nada de Crabbe, nem Goyle, muito menos Pansy. O que deu na rapariga para, assim do nada, começar a contestar tudo o que Draco dizia? Está bem, ela apenas contestava ordens. Mas isso não era normal. No ano anterior ela havia bajulado Draco com atenção e cuidados. Agora aparece com um novo penteado e acha-se dona do próprio nariz! Sinceramente.

"Cansei de esperar por ti, idiota!" ela disse na última viagem a Hogsmeade. Draco apenas a olhou incredulamente, e ainda hoje continua a olhar para essa situação com a mesma expressão. Supostamente eles estavam praticamente casados! Não que Draco fizesse muita questão de casar com ela. No fundo, mesmo tendo ficado completamente espantado com a chegada da nova Pansy (novo penteado, nova atitude, definitivamente muito mais atraente, embora mais insolente também), ele sabia que preferia a companhia de outro menino. Muito provavelmente ele teria de casar com uma mulher para gerar um herdeiro da grande fortuna dos Malfoy, mas por agora ele preferia meninos. Nenhum em especial. Mas digamos que as suas "aventuras" comprovavam isso. Tudo começou com o Pucey, um rapaz mais velho da equipa de Quidditch, depois Zabini – uma coisa insignificante de dois meninos que beberam demasiado Firewiskey –, depois o Corner dos Ravenclaw que no final do ano passado resolveu dar umas voltinhas com a namoradinha do Potter. Ridículo! E estes foram apenas o começo. O que poderia ele fazer? Draco sempre fora definitivamente irresistível.

Quando deu por si, estava caminhando na direcção do campo de Quidditch, que aparentemente estava vazio. O sol caía no horizonte, provocando uma luz alaranjada que lhe transmitia calma e lhe dava vontade de se sentar na relva. E foi o que ele fez. Normalmente não o faria se estivesse rodeado de pessoas, mas não estava ali ninguém, por isso Draco aproveitou para relaxar. O tempo ainda estava propício para Draco vestir apenas a camisa do uniforme, alargando o nó da gravata com dois dedos. E quando fechou os olhos e bocejou um pouco, o cansaço dos últimos treinos de Quidditch a falar mais alto, ouviu passos, cada vez mais perto. Não, não, não. Porque é que quando Draco finalmente descobre os prazeres da solidão, alguém decide aparecer?

Era ele. Se Draco fosse um Gryffindor provavelmente rugiria como um leão de tanta raiva. Era o Potter! Aquele idiota estragou o momento dele! Ele e a nova namorada, aquela aberração. Sangue-de-lama que ainda para mais se atreveu a ter o mesmo sucesso que Draco em Poções. Claro que nunca haveria de ver o mérito dela tão denotado como o de Draco, mas mesmo assim ela o irritava. Ela, Potter e tudo o que possa estar ligado a ele. Aliás, se não fosse por pertencer ao bando dos seguidores do Santo Potter, provavelmente Zacharias Smith já se tinha juntado ao grupo de conquistas de Draco.

Mal avistou Draco, Potter deu meia volta, provavelmente ia voltar para trás. Mas a Medusa agarrou-o pelo braço e o obrigou a montar na vassoura, falando com ele entre sorrisos e outras expressões indecifráveis para quem não estava ouvindo a conversa.

- Harry, não vais embora só porque _ele_ está aqui, vais? – Genevieve perguntou, olhando-o com expectação misturada com _aquele_ olhar curioso – Assim só me dás razões para confirmar a minha teoria!

- Gen, nós já combinamos que não íamos mais falar disso…

- Okay, desculpa. Mas vá, vai voar, só te faz bem. Eu trato dele.

- Genevieve! – Harry estava preocupado com o que ela poderia fazer. Ainda tentava fazer um arranjinho com Draco e obrigá-los a sair num encontro. Ela conseguiu convencer Hermione a convidar o Ron! A partir desse momento Harry achou que ela conseguiria fazer tudo. E ela era doida o suficiente para isso!

- Calma. Eu não vou fazer nada de mal. Com sorte a minha presença vai incomodá-lo tanto que ele sai daqui antes de eu sequer chegar perto! – ela disse sorrindo, aquele sorriso angelical de quem não mata uma mosca. Mas quem é que ela pensava que conseguia enganar?

Depois de alguns olhares insistentes Harry acabou por ceder e começou o seu treino. Não que fosse extremamente necessário treinar àquela altura do campeonato, mas era um dos melhores remédios para libertar a tensão e Genevieve encorajou-o quando soube disso. E ali estava ele, perseguindo uma Snitch que pedira à Madame Hooch para um 'treino-extra', fazendo os possíveis e os impossíveis para manter a concentração, o que parecia impossível sabendo que a bela e perigosa Genevieve Stine estava a conversar 'amigavelmente' com Draco Malfoy, sabe-se lá do quê e que perigos esconde essa conversa. Harry estava com medo, muito medo.

- Olá Draco! – Genevieve colocou um dos seus maiores sorrisos e caminhou na direcção do loiro, que ficou perplexo com tal saudação. O que é que a medusa queria com ele? Draco não respondeu. Não a conhecia de lado nenhum, não lhe devia cumprimentos. – Como estás hoje?

- Estava bem até há bem pouco tempo. – Draco proferiu entre dentes, tentando não perder o controle sobre as suas emoções. Ele era um ás nisso, mas com o Potter a voar por cima da sua cabeça e a Medusa a tentar fazer conversa fiada com ele, o caso tornara-se mais difícil.

- Outch! Que disposição, hein? – Genevieve observou-o do canto do olho e viu a expressão de aborrecimento estampada na face dele, mas estava se divertindo demais para responder aos desejos dele e sair dali. Ela poderia ser uma sangue-de-lama e uma aberração aos olhos dele, mas tinha os seus truques no que toca a… socializar. Mesmo com uma serpente que finge ser venenosa e mortal como Draco. Sim, _finge_, porque Genevieve não é completamente cega, por favor! Ela detectou a postura forçada de Draco tão rápido quanto a tensão que envolvia Harry. Era aquela veia de psicóloga a falar mais alto, mais aquela mania de observar tudo à sua volta. E quando ela voltou a observar Draco, este olhava para Harry com uma expressão um tanto ou quanto indecifrável. – Ele realmente voa muito bem, não é?

Draco olhou-a com desdém, o lábio superior curvando numa expressão que parecia ser a sua imagem de marca, as bochechas adquirindo um tom ligeiramente escarlate. _Ups, essa não era a minha deixa._ Genevieve pensou quando até ela se sentiu um pouco intimidada na presença de um Draco muito irritado. Como é que ela se foi esquecer que Draco era o Seeker oponente?

- E tu também és um óptimo Seeker, Draco. – ela decidiu dizer, com um sorriso amável, tentando acalmar a situação. O rapaz apenas olhou para o lado como se estivesse fazendo um enorme frete de estar ali, mas não se moveu. No fundo ele apenas queria provar que não se deixava afectar por eles. Ele estava ali primeiro, ora! Mas a rapariga não desistiu. – E ele é tão… sexy. Não achas?

E aí ele explodiu, mas apenas por dentro – não iria dar essa felicidade à Medusa. Sexy? SEXY? Mas porque raios e coriscos é que ele haveria de ter uma opinião formada sobre o _sex appeal_ do seu arqui-inimigo?

- Não acho nem deixo de achar. O que te faz pensar que essa ideia me passou pela cabeça? – ele retorquiu, num tom de voz o mais frio possível. Mas passou, e se não tivesse passado, estaria passando naquele momento. Ele não é cego! E só o próprio Potter não percebe o efeito que ele tem nas outras pessoas. Como se não bastasse ser o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu e o melhor Seeker que Hogwarts viu em décadas, ele ainda tinha que rivalizar Draco nos aspectos mais atractivos da sua aparência. E como se não bastasse o corpo perfeito e aquele cabelo que grita 'sexo-bruto-contra-uma-parede' a plenos pulmões, ele ainda tinha de possuir aqueles olhos, verdes, os olhos mais emotivos que Draco alguma vez tinha visto. _Não Draco Malfoy, tu não podes estar a pensar nisso, não agora._

- Nada, nada. Apenas umas coisas que ouvi por aí… - ela disse inocentemente. Mas qual inocentemente, qual quê? Genevieve Stine sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Podia quase sentir a tensão que se instalou no corpo do loiro enquanto ele pensava na resposta à sua pergunta. Então os boatos sempre são verdade…

- O que é que _ouviste por aí_? – ele perguntou, impaciente, não gostando nada daquela conversa de meias palavras.

- Coisas que me tiraram toda a esperança de me relacionar contigo para além da amizade. Oh, destino cruel! – Genevieve colocou as costas da mão na fronte, como numa peça de teatro de péssima qualidade, e de seguida olhou para Draco pestanejando excessivamente.

- O que… Ah. – uma pausa. O loiro desviou o olhar e empinou o nariz, continuando o seu discurso. – Mesmo que essas _coisas_ fossem mentira, eu nunca me iria relacionar com uma aberração como tu.

Genevieve olhou para ele de relance e limitou-se a ignorar aquele comentário. Ela precisava de continuar a entrar no território do 'inimigo'.

- E tens pensado muito no que eu te disse o fim-de-semana passado? – _Se não pensaste vais pensar agora e todas as vezes que eu te relembrar disso até ficar entranhado nessa tua cabeça dura, Draco Malfoy._

Draco olhou para o céu, provavelmente acompanhando a trajectória de Harry, e voltou-se novamente para a rapariga a seu lado.

- Não. Só dou atenção a porcaria quando estou de galochas, o que nunca aconteceu. – _mas ele sabe umas piadinhas, hein?_ Genevieve deu uma risada um pouco arrogante e podia sentir que ele realmente tinha pensado naquilo. Se não pensasse, nem saberia do que é que ela estava a falar! Certa de que o seu objectivo estava sendo atingido, ela não falou mais e poucos minutos depois Harry tinha apanhado a Snitch e estava ao lado dela.

- Vamos? – Harry estava definitivamente decidido a evitar Draco e Genevieve decidiu não lhe negar o desejo, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Sim, vamos. Adeus, querido! – ela sorriu e acenou a Draco que praticamente a ignorou, uma expressão de nojo pintada na face dele.

- Malfoy. – foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Harry, e o loiro acenou com a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente. E os dois amigos deixaram Draco no campo de Quidditch, sozinho, como ele desejava.

**- - -**

Música e Álcool. Genevieve sentia-se completamente necessitada destas duas coisas, destes dois vícios. Talvez denominar o álcool como um vício não fosse a coisa mais sensata a fazer, mas ela realmente sentia falta da sensação de um bom vodka descendo pela sua garganta, ou do sabor doce de um licor, ou do calor no interior do seu peito provocado pelo whisky. Ela queria beber, dançar e… beijar alguém, se fosse possível. Ao contrário da sua anterior estadia na antiga escola, dois meses tinham passado e ela não tinha beijado ninguém. As coisas não eram iguais em Hogwarts e ela tinha medo. Obviamente que iria ser rejeitada se demonstrasse o interesse por alguém sem se informar das coisas para poder prever as consequências. Por isso decidiu que queria beber, dançar e beijar. Decidiu que queria uma festa.

- 'Mione, eu quero uma festa. – ela disse espontaneamente à amiga, que estudava atentamente os apontamentos que tirou na aula de História da Magia para poder explicar uma dúvida que Genevieve lhe expôs.

- Uma festa? Como assim? – Hermione ergueu olhos curiosos por cima do pergaminho que segurava.

- Uma festa cheia de pessoas e música que te dá vontade de dançar sem parar e luzes psicadélicas e… Uma GRANDE festa. – ela terminou, recuperando o fôlego com uma inspiração profunda.

- Festa com música? Já não temos uma dessas em Hogwarts desde o meu quarto ano. Foi muito boa, realmente, os _Weird Sisters_ foram fabulosos e—

- Eles estiveram aqui em Hogwarts? _Wow_. Só no Instituto é que não faziam coisas dessas! Tínhamos de ser nós a organizar tudo. Fazíamos das festas mais loucas que possas imaginar… - a expressão sonhadora da rapariga reflectia alguma saudade.

- Sério? Como assim? – a vontade de descobrir mais sobre o passado da amiga apoderou-se de Hermione, que surpreendentemente esquecera a pergunta que Genevieve lhe colocou. A rapariga hesitou um pouco, enrolando uma dreadlock cor-de-rosa entre os dedos.

- Bem… nos usávamos um salão que estava sempre vazio sabe-se lá porquê, pedíamos ajuda aos Elfos Domésticos com a comida, levávamos a música – aliás, eu levava a maioria da música – e… dançávamos até cair, é isso. – ela terminou com um sorriso hesitante, evitando o contacto visual com a amiga.

- Parece divertido… já não danço decentemente desde a última festa que fui com uns primos Muggles neste Verão…

Festas… Genevieve tinha ido a tantas festas antes de saber da morte da avó que lhes perdera a conta. Que saudades! Se ao menos ela pudesse… E aí uma luzinha surgiu na cabeça dela – não literalmente, claro – e ela sabia exactamente qual seria o seu próximo passo para que todos os seus planos dessem certo e ela ainda se divertisse muito à custa disso.

- Uma festa de Halloween! – Genevieve exclamou com um enorme sorriso e um brilho turquesa no olhar.

- O quê? O que é que disseste?

- Oh, como é possível que não haja um baile de Halloween aqui, hein? Eu vou organizar um. – ela explicou, determinação estampada na sua cara.

- Como? Quero dizer, os professores não vão achar muita piada à ideia não achas?

- Claro que vão! Inventamos qualquer coisa como 'promover a união das casas' e fica tudo bem! Só precisamos de arranjar um sítio e música e comida e…

- Calma, calma! Mas sim, acho que podes ter razão. O Professor Dumbledore iria adorar a ideia, conhecendo-o como conheço. E acho que já sei do sítio ideal para isso… - Hermione sorriu com aquele sorriso de orgulho que ela apresentava sempre que tinha alguma coisa grandiosa em mente.

- Onde, onde? – Genevieve perguntou ansiosa, quase saltando em cima do sofá onde as duas se sentavam na Sala Comum dos Gryffindor.

- Na Sala Precisa, claro!

- É isso! Como é que não pensei nisso antes? Esta minha cabecinha limitou aquela sala aos encontros do ED e esqueceu-se que ela pode ser adaptada às nossas necessidades. – a rapariga comentou, lembrando-se de algumas conversas sobre o Exército de Dumbledore a que tinha partilhado com Harry e Hermione. – É perfeito! – uma pequena pausa e as ideias já fervilhavam na mente de Genevieve – Então, senhora delegada dos alunos, vai-me ajudar a convencer o Director ou não? – ela perguntou com um sorriso brilhante.

- Claro, que vou. Podemos falar com ele amanhã e—

- Amanhã? Mas… Pah, não sei se aguento tanto tempo a esperar por uma resposta… - ela disse com um olhar hesitante e aquela carinha angelical de quem quer a todo o custo levar a sua avante.

- Mas hoje é domingo!

- Para me explicares dúvidas das aulas, coisa que ninguém no seu perfeito juízo pensaria em fazer num domingo, estás aqui duas vezes, mas para falar com o Director—

- Ah, está bem! Vamos logo então. – Hermione começou a arrumar os livros e pergaminhos perante o olhar espantado de Genevieve.

- Estás a falar a sério?

- Claro que estou! Anda. – e as duas atravessaram o retrato da Dama Gorda e seguiram o seu caminho em direcção ao escritório de Dumbledore.

**- - -**

Nesse mesmo momento, Harry e Ron terminavam o trabalho de História da Magia na biblioteca. Ron não conseguia perceber o que diabos o distraiu desta vez para deixar aquele trabalho de História da Magia para a última hora. Claro que tinha ficado completamente embasbacado quando Hermione o convidou para sair com ela na visita a Hogsmeade, mas depois de ouvir a explicação dela para tal convite, o seu queixo caiu, assim como todas as suas esperanças. Dar um empurrãozinho ao Harry na direcção da Genevieve? Deixa-los sozinhos? Não, aquilo não era definitivamente algo que ele desejasse ouvir. Ele preferia que ela dissesse algo como 'Descobri que estou apaixonada por ti e não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça'. Ao menos coincidia com os sentimentos dele e ele sempre podia fazer alguma coisa com eles em vez de os esconder de todos dentro de si. Como já era de esperar, o tempo que Harry e Genevieve passaram juntos só serviu para se tornarem ainda mais amigos e como Harry disse "É impossível eu me relacionar com ela agora. Ela é para mim o mesmo que a Hermione, apenas uma amiga.". _Fantástico. Só mesmo eu para ser idiota o suficiente ao ponto de me sentir assim pela minha melhor amiga…_

- Ron… RON! – Harry já o chamava à uns momentos, mas o amigo estava distraído sabe-se lá porquê, olhando para o nada e franzindo a testa, seguido de muitos barulhos de frustração e abanões de cabeça. O ruivo finalmente despertou dos seus pensamentos, olhando de esguelha para o rapaz sentado a seu lado.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou num tom de voz aborrecido, mergulhando a cara nas suas mãos.

- Oh, nada. Só reparei no teu ar de desesperado e se calhar até fiquei preocupado, porque sou teu amigo e tal… - Harry disse eventualmente – O que se passa Ron?

- Nada de especial. – ele mentiu, tentando não fixar o seu olhar no do amigo e ao mesmo tempo escondendo as orelhas entre os braços, que já estavam a adquirir um tom avermelhado.

- É por causa da Hermione. Não falaste nem uma palavra sobre o vosso encontro!

- Não houve encontro nenhum, pah. Não sei de onde tiraste essa ideia. – ele tentou parecer despreocupado mas as suas frustrações tinham ideias diferentes que se denunciaram no seu tom de voz.

- A Genevieve disse-me que tinha conseguido convencer a Hermione a te convidar para um encontro… Realmente, já não era sem tempo. – Harry terminou a frase com uma expressão de alívio mas rapidamente a trocou pela preocupação que tomou conta dele ao olhar para Ron. – Passou-se alguma coisa?

- Eu já disse que não houve encontro nenhum. A Hermione só achou que – _Merlin, ela vai-me matar_. – que tu e a Genevieve faziam um casal porreiro e era uma boa ideia deixar-vos sozinhos.

Harry olhou o amigo com uma expressão incrédula e desatou a rir – Ela _o quê_? Merlin, ela pode ser muito inteligente e tudo mais, mas tem andado com pouco tacto para relações amorosas nos últimos dias…

- Fogo, a quem o dizes. – Ron suspirou e Harry não foi capaz de esconder uma certa compaixão pelo amigo. Quando é que aquela cabeça dura ia admitir que gostava do ruivo tanto como Ron gostava dela?

- Ron, vais ver que um dia ela percebe que tu gostas dela mais que qualquer pessoa nesta escola. – Harry disse num tom amigável, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo.

- Quem disse que eu gosto dela… dessa maneira? Eu não quero nada com ela, está bem? Ela que fique com os livros e os pergaminhos e aquela cabeça dura dela, EU NÃO QUERO SABER! – e com isto Ron desatou a correr, fechando as mãos em punhos, cravando as unhas furiosamente contra as suas palmas, enquanto a Madame Pince o olhava com reprovação e se preparava para lhe dar um sermão pelo seu comportamento reprovável naquele local de estudo. Porém ele não deu tempo, já tinha transposto as portas da biblioteca. Harry terminou de arrumar as coisas de ambos e preparava-se para segui-lo quando se esbarrou contra alguém à saída da biblioteca. Papéis voaram e caíram no chão, livros soaram em estrondos desagradáveis por todo o corredor e Harry só sentiu o impulso de agarrar a pessoa com quem tinha esbarrado antes de caírem os dois no chão. Os seus olhos verdes deram por si a meros centímetros de outros mais claros, um olhar cinza tão penetrante que Harry conseguia distinguir sem olhar para o proprietário.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry estava em cima de Draco Malfoy.

Os dois seguraram a respiração por segundos e não fizeram nada, tal era o choque do acontecimento. Draco foi o primeiro a reagir. Tentou que Harry largasse o seu manto que segurava em suas mãos como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

- Larga-me, Potter! – ele cuspiu as palavras na cara do outro, esperneando um pouco para acordar Harry que parecia estar a entrar em estado de choque mesmo em cima dele. As palavras cruas, unidas à expressão de nojo na cara de Draco foram o suficiente para despertar Harry, que largou o manto do loiro e voltou a respirar, ofegante. Outros segundos passaram antes que Harry se levantasse desajeitadamente, olhando para o chão e ajeitando os óculos, quase esquecido dos livros e pergaminhos que tinham saltado das duas mochilas e das suas mãos, espalhados pelo chão. Draco sentiu o seu coração bater mais forte nos poucos segundos em que o peito de Harry se moveu contra o seu, subindo e descendo, a respiração dele rasando no seu pescoço. Quando o moreno se levantou, um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Draco momentos antes de ele fazer o mesmo. – Não sabes ter cuidado? Pensas que o corredor é todo teu ó idiota? – ele finalmente disse, perturbado com a falta de reacção de Harry.

- Desculpa lá, Malfoy. Foi sem querer. – ele pediu, se baixando para apanhar as coisas e voltar a enfia-las nas mochilas antes de partir à procura de Ron outra vez.

- Aposto que foi. Não estou a ver nenhuma razão para quereres estar em cima de mim. – Draco retorquiu, arrependendo-se segundos depois dessas mesmas palavras à medida que certos pensamentos menos próprios atacavam a sua cabeça. Merda, o que é que ele estava a pensar? Aquele era o Potter, por amor de Merlin!

- Exacto. – foi a única coisa que Harry disse antes de virar costas e seguir o seu caminho. E de um momento para o outro desatou a rir feito maluco porque pela primeira vez na sua vida – se a memória não lhe estava a falhar – tinha concordado com o Malfoy.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp. 4**

- Mas que ideia agradável! – o Director exclamou, um brilho nos olhos por detrás dos seus óculos em forma de meia-lua, sorrindo às duas raparigas sentadas à sua frente. – A que se deve este súbito interesse em transpor as rivalidades entre as casas? É algo inédito, mesmo que seja apenas por uma noite…

- Na verdade, a ideia foi minha, Director. – Genevieve disse com o sorriso mais brilhante que conseguiu – Eu não estou nada habituada a este tipo de animosidades entre casas, especialmente entre a minha casa e a de Slytherin, – Hermione susteve a respiração e abriu os olhos em choque quando a amiga referiu _aquela_ rivalidade em particular – e achei que seria uma boa ideia promover um evento para juntar as casas e aligeirar os ânimos.

Está bem, pronto, o maior objectivo dela era aligeirar o ânimo e juntar um Gryffindor a um Slytherin em particular, mas ela não precisava de referir isso, certo? Além disso, desde o início das aulas que teimava em esquecer os problemas entre Gryffindors e Slytherins, coisa que era um bocado difícil visto que nenhum deles a olhava com bons olhos. Ou quase nenhum.

- Tem toda a razão Miss Stine. – Dumbledore olhou-a por um momento, uma expressão pensativa e curiosa que quase se assemelhava à dela enquanto observava as outras pessoas. – Pois bem. Miss Granger, Miss Stine, têm até o final da próxima semana para me apresentarem um Plano de Actividades para a festa, estamos combinados? – as duas olharam-se e voltaram as cabeças para o director, acenando positivamente. – Espero que a confiança que deposito em vocês produza frutos e seja benéfica para a nossa escola.

- Pode confiar em nós, Director. – Hermione garantiu num tom de voz calmo e sério. Ele sorriu às duas amigas e acompanhou-as até à porta, acenando com a cabeça em despedida. Genevieve podia jurar que ouviu uma risada antes de sentir a porta do escritório a fechar completamente.

As duas atravessaram as gárgulas e Genevieve teve um ataque histérico de felicidade e começou a saltar pelo corredor fora, rindo feita doida. Hermione não teve mais nada a fazer senão segui-la de volta à Sala Comum. Quando Genevieve finalmente se atirou para cima de um sofá situado na frente da lareira crepitante, respirando fundo e sorrindo como uma maluquinha, Hermione ficou parada a olhar para a amiga. Estava pronta para lhe perguntar o que raios foi aquilo mas demorou um pouco mais porque o riso incontrolável e a respiração ofegante não lhe permitiam. Então um Seamus Finnigan espantadíssimo, que estava sentado num cadeirão ao lado esperando por Dean para irem jantar, adiantou-se a ela.

- O que se passa com vocês as duas, hein? – ele perguntou com uma expressão surpresa, como se estivesse pronto para as levar directamente para St. Mungos.

Genevieve respirou fundo mais duas vezes e decidiu responder com uma única palavra – FESTA! – ela quase que gritou.

- Genevieve! – Hermione fez uma careta que no fundo significava 'Não é suposto espalhar a notícia para já!' mas Genevieve se percebeu, ignorou.

- Festa? – Seamus pareceu repentinamente muito interessado na conversa. – Qual festa?

- Eu e a Hermione vamos organizar uma festa de Halloween! – _Definitivamente ou não percebeu, ou ignorou completamente._

- Sério? Que. Fixe. – ele disse com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso a crescer nos seus lábios – E não me disseram nada? Desnaturadas. Eu quero ajudar!

- Seamus eu acho que— - mas Hermione não continuou o que estava a dizer porque Seamus estava demasiado entusiasmado para sermões.

- Vocês já arranjaram bebidas? – Ao ouvir a última palavra, Genevieve olhou-o lentamente e sorriu. Um sorriso maquiavélico. E Hermione ficou com medo. Muito medo.

- Não, porquê?

- Porque, minha querida Genevieve, hoje é o teu dia de sorte. – ele disse com um gesto dramático enquanto se levantou e caminhou na direcção dela, tomando o lugar de vago no sofá e passando um braço por cima dos ombros da menina. – Por acaso sabias que eu sou dos maiores fornecedores de bebidas alcoólicas de Hogwarts?

Hermione sabia. Mas como amiga de Seamus e influenciada por Ron, fechara os olhos e nunca o denunciou, mesmo sendo delegada dos alunos. Mas o que ele estava a aprontar agora? Queria por todo o mundo bêbedo na festa de Halloween?

- Não! Quer dizer que consegues arranjar bebidas para a festa? – os olhos de Genevieve brilhavam e ela parecia prestes a saltar para cima do rapaz e o cobrir de beijos.

- Claro! – Okay, definitivamente ele queria por todo o mundo bêbedo na festa de Halloween. – E não te preocupes com nada, eu arranjo patrocinadores.

- Oh, fantástico! És o maior, Seamus. – e aí ela realmente saltou para cima dela e o cobriu de beijos nas bochechas.

- Oh, oh, calma! – Seamus proferiu num tom de voz divertido, as palavras suprimidas pelos dreadlocks de Genevieve que caíam para cima da boca dele.

- CALMA DIGO EU! – Hermione gritou de repente, fazendo os dois amigos saltar e olhar para ela em espanto – Miss Genevieve Stine e Mr. Seamus Finnigan. Se pensam que eu vou permitir a entrada de bebidas alcoólicas na festa…

- Oh, vá lá Mimi! Não sejas cortes! – Genevieve olhava-a com aqueles olhos de cachorrinho abandonado e o mesmo brilho turquesa que era difícil de resistir. – São só umas bebidas… Nós portamo-nos bem.

- Sim, como se eu acreditasse nisso! – ela quase bufava enquanto caminhava a frente deles como um sargento enfurecido. – E não me chames Mimi!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Genevieve disse baixinho, tentando acalmar a amiga. – Mas, diz-me, nessas festas que foste no verão, houve alguma que não tivesse álcool?

- N- não. – Hermione admitiu relutantemente.

- E tu bebeste?

- Hmpf… Sim, bebi.

- E ficaste bêbeda?

- Não, claro que não!

- Então pronto! Ninguém vai ficar embriagado, Hermione! E se ficar temos sempre os feitiços e as poções. Pode-se dizer que eu me tornei um ás nisso à custa das festas da escola e nunca tivemos problemas, nunca fomos descobertas. Eu posso preparar umas poções e… Vá lá!

Hermione olhou para a lareira e respirou fundo, pensando nas palavras da amiga. Umas poções iriam ajudar realmente e… ah, ela não conseguia dizer que não quando Genevieve teimava em fazer _aquela_ cara.

- Ah tudo bem! Mas com uma condição. Só os sextos e sétimos anos podem entrar. Os outros ainda são muito novos para apanharem bebedeiras.

Seamus fez uma cara. – Acho que os quartos e quintos anos não vão achar muita piada à ideia. Afinal o Dumbledore permitiu a nossa entrada no Baile de Inverno há dois anos atrás…

- Mas não havia álcool nenhum no baile! – Hermione ripostou, cruzando os braços contra o peito.

- Ah, isso é que havia que fui eu que o levei! – Uma expressão de choque vinda na face de Hermione fez com que ele mudasse de estratégia. – A Ginny vai ficar chateada contigo, aposto. – ele continuou – E outro dia vi um rapaz do quinto ano—

- Seamus! – ela gritou em desespero mas no fundo controlando um sorriso. – Controla essas hormonas, por favor!

- Mas…

- Nem mas, nem meio mas!

Genevieve tossiu, tentando dirigir as atenções para ela. – Podemos sempre colocar um encantamento nas bebidas alcoólicas para não poderem ser tocadas pelos alunos mais novos… - ela sugeriu, um pouco a medo da reacção da amiga. Hermione reflectiu um pouco e acabou por desistir.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Que seja então. Eu vou pesquisar na biblioteca, acho que deve ser algo idêntico ao feitiço que colocaram à volta do Cálice de Fogo. – e os neurónios de Hermione já estavam concentrados em descobrir esse encantamento, tanto que tiveram de a proibir de ir à biblioteca nessa noite porque era domingo e não fazia sentido e ela era doida e… enfim.

**- - -**

Nessa mesma tarde, depois de uma ronda por alguns corredores de Hogwarts perto da biblioteca e de uma visita ao campo de Quidditch – não só para procurar por Ron mas também para espairecer a cabeça do acontecimento anterior com o Malfoy –, Harry decidiu procurar pelo amigo num sitio um pouco mais óbvio – a Sala Comum dos Gryffindor. Quando lá chegou apenas viu alguns alunos dispersos pelos cantos da sala e Genevieve em cima de Seamus num sofá perto da lareira, com Hermione na frente deles usando uma expressão de poucos amigos. Deu graças a Merlin por não ter de falar com ninguém porque sinceramente a vontade era pouca, e caminhou até aos dormitórios. Quando abriu a porta encontrou aquele que procurava, enroscado em cima da cama de Harry com um ar abatido, desenhando formas na vidraça da janela embaciada com o dedo e apagando-as com a palma da mão. Sem saber o que dizer, aproximou-se do amigo e colocou-lhe a mão no ombro. Ron não se mexeu e Harry pensou que seria seguro falar agora.

- Queres falar? – ele perguntou, quase num murmúrio.

- Não. – Ron respondeu após uns segundos de silêncio. Harry não contestou. Sentou-se no canto oposto da cama e olhou para o exterior pela janela, juntamente com o amigo, e os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos em que Harry divagou pela memória daqueles olhos cinza colados nos seus. Lembrava-se das palavras dele contra a sua boca, lembrava-se dos narizes que quase tocaram, lembrava-se até das pestanas dele, tão loiras como o seu cabelo. E deu por si a perguntar-se o porquê disto, destas memórias, tão reais. Pormenores pequenos que Harry nunca notara, muito menos no Malfoy. Era uma ideia sem pés nem cabeça! Dizem que chegamos a um ponto em que conhecemos mais o nosso inimigo que o nosso melhor amigo. Harry começou a acreditar nisso porque ele nunca reparou ao certo a cor das pestanas do Ron e se fechasse os olhos não conseguia desenhar os raios da sua íris. Por isso Harry acreditou que tudo aquilo se devia à animosidade.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Dean Thomas, provavelmente vindo do banho. Harry não olhou para ele, Ron também não.

- Eh pah, que bem-humorados que estamos! – Dean acabou por dizer, tentando quebrar aquele silêncio incomodativo. Ron não disse nada mas olhou para ele como quem diz expressamente "Vai para o inferno". Harry olhou para o ruivo, depois para o amigo que tentava perceber o que se passava com aqueles dois, e deu-lhe um sorriso solidário como quem diz "Ele hoje não está nos seus dias". Dean emitiu um som em reconhecimento e vestiu as restantes peças de roupa Muggle que ele sempre usava nos tempos livres e fins-de-semana. – Vocês vêm jantar ou quê?

- Eu vou. – Harry olhou para o amigo que continuava a observar o exterior da janela – Tu vens, Ron?

- Não, não tenho fome. – ele respondeu sem desviar o olhar.

- Oh, não digas isso, claro que tens! Vá, anda comer, não podes ficar sem jantar.

- Hey, Harry, estás a tentar tomar o lugar da Hermione ou quê? – Dean perguntou, rindo. Porém o seu riso cessou quando Ron saiu disparado do quarto e bateu a porta com força. – O que é que lhe deu? – Harry limitou-se a encolher os ombros, porém sabendo bem o que se tinha passado. Dean olhou-o, confuso, mas não fez mais perguntas. Os dois saíram do dormitório, encontraram-se com o grupo que estava na Sala Comum, e quando chegaram ao Salão Principal Ron já lá estava, ao lado de um Neville ligeiramente assustado com a atitude do amigo e de uma Ginny extremamente insistente em saber o que raios se passava com o irmão. Harry não falou, Seamus, que assistiu à saída repentina do amigo, decidiu jogar pelo seguro e fez o mesmo, Hermione ia falar mas quando viu a cara dele decidiu que era melhor esperar um pouco e Genevieve o olhou com _aquela_ cara de quem quer descobrir tudo. Na mesa ao lado, dois pares de olhos teimavam em dirigir o olhar para a mesa onde o grupo referido anteriormente se sentava. E a vida seguia o seu curso normal. Ou quase.

**- - -**

História da Magia chamava pelo sono dos alunos como lençóis de linho e uma boa almofada. Nem o frio que começava a fazer foi o suficiente para manter as cabeças frescas e acordadas – não comentemos Hermione Granger, claro. Apenas um par de pestanas loiras, que teimavam em abrir e fechar vezes sem conta, foi capaz de manter dois olhos verde-esmeralda bem abertos. Eles observaram essas pestanas e como o seu proprietário fazia um esforço enorme para as manter separadas uma da outra. Harry deu por si a divagar que eles eram o mesmo. Faziam o que podiam e o que não podiam para se manterem afastados um do outro mas acabavam se esbarrando sem querer. E logo depois, mergulhando a sua cara nas mãos em desespero, tentando esquecer certos acontecimentos que a palavra 'esbarrar' lhe lembrava, deu por si a divagar outra vez, ou melhor, a tentar-se convencer de que tudo aquilo era culpa da rivalidade entre eles. Ele tinha de conhecer bem o inimigo.

Por isso olhar um pouco mais não fazia mal nenhum.

Do outro lado da sala, outros olhos observavam aquela que para essa pessoa era a criatura mais interessante de toda a escola – Genevieve Stine. Esses olhos percorriam os dreadlocks coloridos que caíam em cascata pelas costas da rapariga, e quando ela os agarrou e apanhou num puxo apertado abaixo da orelha direita, alguns mais curtos caindo teimosamente na sua fronte, esses olhos abriram mais em excitação à visão de um pescoço nu e sentiram o desejo de olhar mais de perto quando detectaram um pequeno sinal perto da orelha esquerda, num sítio perfeito para passar a língua e plantar beijos. Genevieve apertou a pena – com que tentava escrever qualquer coisa para não cair no sono – entre os seus lábios e – para mal dos olhos e da respiração e da batida do coração – ela colocou uma pontinha da sua língua de fora e fez com que a pena tocasse nela antes de a voltar a recolher. Nunca um gesto tão simples tinha provocado um tal efeito naqueles olhos, naquela respiração, naquela batida do coração. Os olhos fecharam, tentando esquecer tudo aquilo e concentrar noutra coisa. As pestanas loiras ali perto, por exemplo… Não, não estava a funcionar. Era Genevieve quem eles queriam ver mais de perto, e era ela que eles _iriam_ ver mais de perto. Os olhos cravaram-se na rapariga, determinados, e a aula continuou entre observadores, observados e adormecidos – e Hermione Granger, claro.

No final da aula Genevieve tinha um plano. Ela iria abordar imediatamente um Slytherin em quem ela pudesse confiar, alguém que estivesse determinado a contrariar aquela rivalidade entre casas ou simplesmente entre dois ou três cabeças-duras que acabam por influenciar o resto do mote. O nome Pansy Parkinson surgiu logo na sua cabeça quando se lembrou das palavras de Hermione que contrariavam as atitudes da rapariga. Pelos vistos ela tinha mudado e Harry também concordava. Se ele o dizia, quem era Genevieve para o desacreditar?

- Hey, Pansy! – ela chamou quando a rapariga já estava perto da porta. Pansy olhou para trás e a sua expressão era de inevitável surpresa. – Posso falar contigo?

Pansy hesitou um pouco mas quando olhou para Draco e viu o seu olhar reprovador nem pensou duas vezes. – Uh, podes. Diz lá.

- É… é segredo. – Genevieve acabou por sussurrar no ouvido dela seguido de uns olhares de esguelha dirigidos a Draco e Blaise que pareciam demasiado interessados no assunto. Pansy assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vocês os dois, vão indo para o Salão. Eu depois vou lá ter. – ela disse, enxotando-os com um gesto da sua mão. Draco parecia sentir-se no auge da afronta e Blaise decidiu tirá-lo dali, puxando-o pelo ombro com uma expressão de quem já não está com muita paciência para aquelas coisas. Surpreendentemente ele era a única pessoa – agora, além de Pansy – que tinha coragem de tratar o Príncipe dos Slytherin de uma forma tão… mundana. O mesmo rapaz mudou a sua expressão de um momento para o outro e lançou um sorriso suspeitosamente charmoso a Genevieve antes de virar a esquina no corredor. Quando os dois iam longe, as duas raparigas deixaram a sala e começaram a caminhar pelos corredores. – Diz lá.

- Uh. – Genevieve parou um pouco para pensar em como iria explicar a situação. Não iria abrir o jogo todo, apenas certificar-se de que certas pessoas viriam à festa. _E talvez arranjar uma razão para falar com ela. Ah, não. Cala a boca_. – Então é assim. Isto é mesmo um segredo e até agora só eu, a Hermione Granger e o Seamus Finnigan sabemos disto. Nós estamos a organizar um baile de Halloween para os alunos de todas as casas a partir do quarto ano. Era suposto ser apenas para os alunos a partir do sexto ano mas o Seamus achou que era injusto para com os mais novos e—

- É uma ideia esplêndida! – Pansy atalhou, parecendo entusiasmada pela ideia. – Mas onde é que eu entro nisso tudo?

- Bom… Eu quero-te pedir para te certificares que os teus colegas de casa aparecem na festa. Em princípio vai ser na Sala Precisa e eu faço questão de ver toda a gente lá. Até aquele pirralho irritante do Malfoy, ouviste?

- Sim, não tem problema, provavelmente até seremos obrigados a ir visto que somos delegados dos alunos e tal… - a rapariga pareceu perdida nos seus pensamentos por uns segundos – Porque é que a Hermione não se limitou a anunciar isto numa reunião de delegados?

Genevieve sentiu as palavras presas na sua boca e não emitiu nem um som por largos momentos, tentando arranjar uma razão plausível. No fim, acabou por ser sincera. – Eu realmente não pensei nisso. Mas tudo bem, agora o recado já está dado não é? – ela disse, sorrindo nervosamente.

- É. – um pequeno sorriso tipicamente Slytherin. – Então pronto, fica combinado.

- Sim. – e um momento de silêncio inconfortável enquanto as duas se olhavam na porta do Salão Principal. Era hora de almoço e seria demasiado suspeito se as duas entrassem juntas. Mas quando Genevieve deu por si a pensar nisso, ela realmente se preocupava com esse problema entre casas? Obviamente que não! – Vais ficar aí parada? Acho que ninguém nos vai lançar uma maldição só por entrarmos juntas.

- É, tens razão. – Pansy concordou, sentindo-se realizada quando entrou no Salão e viu os olhares dos seus amigos, incluindo Draco, pregados nela com expressões de incredulidade. – Gostaria de me acompanhar no almoço, Miss Stine? – ela perguntou em tom de gozo.

- Não, obrigada, Miss Parkinson. Acho que já tive a minha quota de emoções fortes, por hoje. – Genevieve respondeu no mesmo tom, sorrindo. As duas acenaram uma a outra perante mais olhares incrédulos e tomaram os seus respectivos lugares. A Gryffindor conseguia ouvir a voz de Draco a discutir com a amiga – perante a expressão impávida e serena da mesma –, e embora não percebesse bem o que ele estava a dizer, podia jurar que tinha ouvido o nome 'Potter' no meio de toda aquela conversa. O diabinho não deixava mesmo de pensar no 'inimigo', hein? Genevieve muitas vezes se interrogava o porquê daquilo tudo, daquela obsessão que os dois tinham um pelo outro. E ela estava a ter a maior das diversões ao tentar juntar aqueles dois, por mais impossível que pudesse parecer à primeira. Ela gostava de coisas impossíveis, de desafios. Por isso é que ela amava Hogwarts.

**- - -**

- E tu viste a cara dele quando ele disse que estava muito agradado com o nosso esforço? Foi praticamente uma carta branca para fazermos o que nos apetecer! – Genevieve disse, sentindo o ar a desaparecer dos seus pulmões à medida que falava rápido e sem parar como ela fazia sempre que estava muito excitada, enquanto caminhava de volta à Sala Comum dos Gryffindor acompanhada por Hermione e Seamus. – Não é fantástico?

- Calma, Gen. Sabes perfeitamente que temos de seguir as regras… - Hermione alertou num tom de voz surpreendentemente calmo para quem acabara de receber autorização do director da escola para fazer uma festa de arromba.

- Seguir as regras? 'Mione, tu já infringiste mais regras da escola do que eu e a Genevieve juntos! – Seamus exclamou, uma expressão de falso ultraje escondendo um sorriso.

- Mas isso foi em situações extremas!

- E isto é uma situação extrema! – Genevieve praticamente saltava em frente à amiga, caminhando de costas. – Extrema diversão, extrema música, extrema… Por falar em coisas extremas… Seamus, como estão as bebidas?

- Já estão a chegar! Vamos ter Firewiskey, Mead, Vodka—

- Tu queres por toda a gente a ver a dobrar nessa noite, só pode. – Hermione levou uma mão à cabeça, não acreditando onde se tinha metido.

- E ainda tem mais! Uns licores e umas Guinness. Essas não podiam faltar, claro! Orgulho-me dos melhores produtos que a Irlanda tem para oferecer. – ele terminou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e nesse momento Hermione teve medo, muito medo.

- Mas—

- Nem mas nem meio mas, Hermione. Tu concordaste! Até já conseguiste convencer o director de que não era necessária supervisão de um adulto dentro da sala! E não me digas que não foi por causa das bebidas… – Genevieve olhava-a com um olhar reprovador tão semelhante ao seu que a rapariga sentiu-se como uma cobra a provar do próprio veneno. Oh, destino cruel!

- Ah, tudo bem. – ela disse num suspiro e quando viu os sorrisos nas faces dos dois amigos, decidiu que iria obrigar Genevieve a fazer ainda mais poções para a embriaguez, nem que tivessem de assaltar o depósito de ingredientes do professor Snape.

**- - -**

Ficou então decidido que nessa sexta-feira, ao jantar, iria ser anunciada a festa. Os alunos teriam cerca de duas semanas para preparar as fantasias e outros pormenores. Ficou acordado que seria Genevieve a o fazer junto com o Professor Dumbledore, contra os protestos do delegado dos alunos Draco Malfoy, claro. Mas todos os outros delegados não colocaram nenhuma objecção e prometeram cooperação no que fosse necessário. Quando o director se levantou e chamou Genevieve e todos os delegados para junto dele, fez-se silêncio no Salão. Além deles apenas Seamus e Harry sabiam dos planos da festa.

Draco levantou-se relutantemente, quase sendo arrastado por Pansy. Blaise olhou-os inquisitoriamente mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta e contentou-se a observa-los tomando lugar junto de Genevieve. Hermione e Ron já lá estavam conferenciando com a amiga, quando Ernie Macmillan e Hannah Abbott se juntaram a eles e por fim Padma Patil e Anthony Goldstein completaram o grupo.

- Peço a vossa atenção por favor. – um silêncio ainda mais forte fez-se no Salão Principal e todos os olhares se dirigiram para Dumbledore. – Tenho o prazer de vos informar que se irá realizar uma festa de Halloween no dia 31 de Outubro à qual todos os alunos a partir do quarto ano estão convidados a participar. – murmúrios de excitação ecoaram pela sala, juntamente com outros de desilusão, provavelmente vindos dos alunos mais novos. – A celebração terá lugar numa sala que irá providenciar as instalações necessárias para o efeito e situa-se no sétimo andar do castelo. Para vos informar dos restantes pormenores, irei passar a palavra a Miss Genevieve Stine, a quem dou desde já os parabéns por esta belíssima iniciativa.

Palmas. Todos pareciam felicíssimos com a ideia de uma festa, algo tão necessário e raro nos dias que corriam. Genevieve deu um passo em frente e aclarou a garganta. As palmas cessaram e ela iniciou o discurso programado.

- Boa noite! – ela saudou com um sorriso brilhante e todos sorriram e alguns responderam de volta. Risos. Ela continuou. – Como o director vos informou, vai ser organizada uma festa de Halloween. Ora, Halloween, meus queridos, significa disfarce obrigatório. O tema será 'Contos de Fadas' e não se deixem enganar pelo conceito porque dentro dele existem heróis, vilões, princesas, criaturas e todo um imaginário de personagens que podem ser usadas como belos disfarces. Os contos podem ser de Muggles ou Feiticeiros, deixamos isso ao vosso critério. Os fatos poderão ser comprados ou transfigurados temporariamente a partir de roupas vossas com a ajuda da professora McGonagall ou de livros que podem encontrar na biblioteca com a ajuda da Madame Pince. Para mais esclarecimentos, informem-se junto dos vossos delegados dos alunos. E é só! Obrigada. – e com estas últimas palavras outro rufo de palmas. Os delegados dos alunos de cada casa dirigiram-se para as suas mesas e foram prontamente interrogados por alunos curiosos. Genevieve despediu-se do director e sentou-se entre Harry e Seamus.

- Oh, isto vai ser perfeito! – ela disse enquanto praticamente saltava de tanta excitação. – Então, Harrymeninos, já sabem do que vais disfarçado? – Harry negou com a cabeça. – Ah, óptimo! Então eu posso ajudar, não posso?

- É um favor que me fazes! – ele admitiu. E a cabecinha de Genevieve fervilhou ainda mais com ideias mirabolantes para uma fantasia que iria arrebatar o coração de um certo Slytherin.

TBC…

_**N/A:**__ Quais serão as fantasias de cada um? O que ocorrerá antes, durante e depois da festa? Quanto álcool Seamus conseguirá beber antes de cair para o lado? Será que o plano da Genevieve vai funcionar? Esperem pelo próximo capítulo!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5

Quem visse uma menina de dreadlocks coloridas, sentada na sua sala comum, com um ar muito inocente e um bloco de notas na mão, não pensaria que algo de estranho se passava. A menos que olhasse para a cara dessa mesma menina. Genevieve Stine tinha um plano. Basicamente, Genevieve Stine tem sempre planos para tudo, mas isso é algo irrelevante, certo? E este plano era mesmo bom. Oooh, o poder!

- Estás a preparar alguma, aposto. – um sotaque irlandês irreconhecível despertou-a dos seus pensamentos, e Genevieve podia ver os cabelos cor-de-areia de Seamus por cima da sua cabeça enquanto ele tentava espionar nas suas anotações. – O que é isso?

- Uh, nada! – ela respondeu num tom _muito_ convincente.

- Pois, pois… A mim não me enganas, minha menina! Vá, mostra lá isso. – e estendeu-lhe a mão, à espera que Genevieve lhe mostrasse o seu caderno de capa preta e todo o seu conteúdo escrevinhado a caneta Muggle de tinta preta.

- Oh, é só… apontamentos para História da Magia! Não te ia interessar muito, eh, eh. – Genevieve sorriu ao rapaz impaciente e esperou que o truque resultasse.

- Ah, óptimo! Então não te importas se der uma vista de olhos pois não? Sabes como é difícil manter a concentração naquela aula… - e sem ela perceber, o caderninho já estava nas mãos dele. _Oh, não_. Um momento de silêncio e dois olhos esbugalhados de surpresa. Genevieve sentiu-se corar. – Gen, o que é isto? Andas a espiar o Malfoy ou assim? Não… não me digas que tens um fraco por ele!

- Cruzes, não! Claro que não! – ela exclamou, lembrando-se de todas as razões que tornariam impossível ela alguma vez se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy.

- Então que lista é esta? – ele inquiriu como se não acreditasse numa palavra e começou a recitar a primeira linha. – 'Draco Malfoy Gosta De', dois pontinhos, parágrafo, travessão e um montão de coisas que eu nem vou perguntar como descobriste!

Genevieve não disse nada, apenas olhou para o lado como se não fosse nada com ela, pedindo que um buraco qualquer a engolisse, fizesse o livro desaparecer e colocasse um _Obliviate_ no Seamus.

- Ah, mas espera. Porque é que as palavras _Preto_, _Chocolates_, _Verde_ e _Voar_ estão sublinhadas?

- Uh…

- Genevieve! – e um tom impaciente, daqueles que ninguém consegue resistir durante muito tempo, a fez falar.

- Ah, está bem! _Preto_ é a cor do cabelo do Harry, _Chocolates_ e _Voar_ são duas coisas que o Harry adora e _Verde_ é a cor dos olhos do Harry. – e passados uns segundos, ela sentiu-se a arrepender de ter falado tanto…

- E, uh, Genevieve? O que é que o Harry tem a ver com o Malfoy? – uma pausa. – Além da rivalidade mortal entre os dois, claro.

- Achas mesmo que aquilo é só rivalidade mortal, Seamus? – e outro momento de silêncio em que os olhos de Seamus pareciam sair das orbitas e o queixo dele praticamente chegava ao chão.

- _Não_… Eu não acredito que tu achas que… Sua depravada! – e no momento seguinte o sorriso dele quase que chegava às orelhas e Genevieve deu por si a pensar que o Seamus mudava de expressão mais rápido do que qualquer pessoa que ela alguma vez conhecera. E tinha as reacções mais engraçadas e hiperactivas, também. Oh, todo o mundo ama o Seamus!

- Na verdade eu… estou. Estou, sim. Oh, vá lá, não consegues sentir a tensão sexual entre eles os dois? Vê-los discutir é a coisa mais erótica que eu já vi nesta escola, pelo menos à vista de todos!

- É o que eu digo! Depravada!

- Seamus…

- Okay, Okay. – e este fez uma pausa para respirar fundo. – Imaginemos que é verdade. O que é que tu tens a ver com isso, uh?

- Eu estava a pensar em… dar-lhes um empurrãozinho. – e Genevieve deu um sorriso comprometido de quem anda a aprontar alguma. E Seamus ficou com medo, muito medo.

- Que tipo de empurrãozinho? Agora vais-me contar tudo!

- Ah, tudo bem. – um suspiro. – Mas tens que prometer que me ajudas!

- Mesmo que não pedisses eu exigiria que aceitasses a minha ajuda! – ele exclamou, sorrindo de volta. – Vá, agora conta-me lá os seus planos.

- Bom, na festa de Halloween…

**- - -**

Passaram dois dias. Dois dias desde a explosão que Ron não conseguiu evitar por mais que tenha tentado. Todos os dias ele tinha de ouvir os comentários dos amigos. Hermione isto, Hermione aquilo. Uh, Ron, o pinga-amor! Quando é que lhe saltas para cima, Ron? Quando é que lhe das um beijo para ela se calar, Ron? Quando é que lhe dizes que a _amas_, Ron?

Ela estava lá, sentada num cadeirão com um livro no colo, submersa nas ideias, nos cálculos, nos raciocínios, ela estava lá, ela estava sempre lá. Mas cada dia que passava a distância parecia cada vez maior. Não que eles se estivessem a afastar, não, de forma alguma.

Ou pelo menos ela nunca fez nada para que isso acontecesse…

Mas Ron não conseguia deixar de pensar nela naquela forma que parecia errada, porque ela era a amiga, ela sempre foi a amiga mas aqueles pensamentos idiotas teimavam em aparecer!

Harry dizia sempre 'Sempre tens este ano todo e o próximo para deixares de ser cabeça dura, mas eu se fosse a ti não ficava parado…" e tinha razão. Ele não ficou parado quando convidou a Cho Chan para o Baile de Inverno, mesmo tendo levado uma tampa. Já no caso dele, a única coisa que o fez ridicularizar-se ao convidar a Fleur foi os talentos de _Veela_ dela. Nunca nos seus 16 anos de vida Ron tomou a iniciativa com quem quer que fosse por livre vontade, nem com a pessoa que…

- Já acabaste os trabalhos de Astronomia, Ron?

Ela estava sempre lá.

**- - -**

_Eles estão num concurso de olhares, outra vez. E o Malfoy ganhava sempre mas, sabe-se lá porquê, nestes últimos dias não tem dado muita resistência. E eu tenho que descobrir porquê._ "Harry?"

- Sim? - a expressão de 'apanhado-em-flagrante' na cara dele não deixava espaço para dúvidas.

- O que se passou entre ti e o Malfoy?

- Ssh! – ele colocou um dedo nos lábios, fazendo-lhe sinal para falar mais baixo. – Não se passou… ok, sim, passou.

- E? – ela perguntou, impaciente. Quem se acha ele para esconder uma coisa dela, hein? Desnaturado…

- Eu estava a sair da biblioteca e esbarrei contra ele e acabamosumemcimadooutro.

- Desculpa? Não percebi a última parte.

- Eu disse que acabamos um em cima do outro. – e no instante seguinte, Genevieve sentiu-se como se tivesse ganho a lotaria. – Eu em cima dele, pare ser mais exacto.

- Não me digas… - ela disse, tentando suprimir um sorriso maníaco. – E posso saber porque é que não me contaste, Harry? Estás a tentar esconder alguma coisa mais… profunda?

- Genevieve! Não vamos entrar por aí, sim?

. Tudo bem… - uma pausa em que o único barulho que o grupo fazia provinha do Ron a comer o bacon do pequeno-almoço com se fosse a última refeição da sua vida. Finalmente ele voltou ao normal! – Já sabes do que vais disfarçado na festa, Ron?

- A Ginny convenceu-me a vestir-me de Peter Pan. – ele respondeu-lhe depois de engolir mais uma fatia. – Andou a ler a história e gostou de uma fada… Sininho ou coisa assim. E deu-me a ideia.

- Uh, parece-me muito bem. Aposto que vais ficar linda de Sininho, Ginny! – Genevieve sorriu à rapariga e voltou à conversa com Harry e Ron. – E tu Harry? Alguma ideia ou definitivamente precisas da minha ajuda?

- Definitivamente. – ele respondeu sem pensar duas vezes. – Não li muitas histórias quando era pequeno…

- Hum, óptimo. Tenho umas ideias… Não te importas de irmos os dois inspirados na mesma história, pois não?

- Parece uma ideia fantástica. – Hermione respondeu por ele, com um sorriso comprometedor. Genevieve lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

- Hermione Granger, tens a certeza que queres ter uma conversa comigo sobre a minha relação com os nossos amigos? – ela perguntou de forma retórica. Hermione suspirou. – Ou talvez prefiras falar sobre a tua relação com certas pessoas? – e desta vez ela nem hesitou em desviar o olhar para o copo de sumo de abóbora, que de repente parecia ser o objecto mais interessante do mundo. – Óptimo. Agora, Harry, tens alguma coisa contra chapéus altos?

**- - -**

Era uma noite normal no dormitório feminino. Parvati Patil pintava as unhas de vermelho e queixava-se de nunca encontrar o tom exacto à venda nas lojas.

- Não combina com o uniforme! – ela dizia para Lavander Brown, que baralhava cartas de Tarot e concordava com tudo o que ela dizia.

E sentada na sua cama, Hermione Granger estava aborrecida e cansada e farta de ouvir aquelas duas falar de futilidades!

- GENEVIEVE! – ela chamou em desespero, com esperanças que ela ouvisse da Sala Comum e parasse de planejar o disfarce do Harry só por um momento. Não vendo resultados, decidiu ir ter com ela para espairecer um pouco dos trabalhos e da futilidade que pairava no ar do dormitório como incenso na sala de aula da professora Trelawney, que Hermione esperava nunca mais visitar na vida. – Genevieve, eu te imploro, salva-me! Eu já não consigo viver sem a tua companhia, não agora que já estou tão mal acostumada a não ter de suportar as futilidades daquelas duas…

Genevieve olhou para ela, sorrindo, e de seguida para Harry com uma expressão que dizia com todas as letras "Não penses que te safas, meu menino!".

- Vamos à biblioteca, querida. Preciso de falar contigo.

Hermione sentiu-se aliviada e seguiu a amiga até ao exterior da Sala Comum. Um silêncio agradável abateu-se sobre elas e segui-as até à biblioteca, mas quando se sentaram numa mesa recatada e Hermione pode ver a expressão da amiga, pensou duas vezes antes de achar aquilo tudo uma boa ideia.

- Pronto, assim estamos mais avontade. – Genevieve anunciou num tom de voz assustadoramente sério. – Não me esqueci do que disse hoje ao almoço.

- O quê? – mas Hermione tinha-se esquecido.

- Sobre as nossas 'relações' com os nossos amigos. – _Ah, isso_. – Primeiro, eu te imploro 'Mione, não faças mais comentários sobre mim e o Harry. Ele podia ficar com ideias e isso seria muito mau para ele…

- Mas porque é que isso seria mau? Ele é um rapaz tão bonito e vocês dão-se tão bem…

- Exacto! Nós nos damos bem demais para nos envolvermos e além disso… ele não faz o meu género.

- Como assim? – Hermione perguntou, achando estranho que o Harry não fizesse o género de qualquer rapariga na sua casa.

- Não faz e pronto. – Genevieve respondeu com uma expressão decidida e continuou o seu discurso. – Continuando, eu estou aqui para te dar um sermão. Qual é a tua de dizer ao Ron que o 'encontro' que eu finalmente te convenci a ter com ele foi apenas para me deixar sozinha com o Harry? Tens noção de como isso o deixou?

- Oh, ele compreendeu…

- Não compreendeu nada! Foi tudo uma farsa! – Genevieve quase que gritou e quando ouviu um 'Ssh' vindo da secretária da Madame Pince, baixou a voz. – Tu sempre foste tão observadora, Hermione… Como é que não consegues ver que ele anda em baixo por causa disso?

- Ele me pareceu muito bem, hoje. – Hermione disse com um certo rancor. – Mas tudo bem, eu dou-te a razão. Talvez até já tenha um plano para resolver esta situação toda…

- Claro que tens. Foi de ti que eu peguei o vício de ter sempre um plano para tudo. – O tom de voz de Genevieve estava visivelmente mais calmo e até divertido.

- Desculpa.

As duas se olharam por alguns momentos e Genevieve pegou na mão da amiga, sorrindo aquele sorrido acolhedor tão característico dela.

- Anda, vamos à Sala Precisa para estudar melhor os preparativos para a festa, okay?

**- - -**

O dia da festa chegou, uma quinta-feira que lhes renderia a sexta-feira livre, louvado seja o professor Dumbledore e a sua piscadela de olho quando anunciou isso. As semanas passaram calmamente, até demais para o gosto de um Harry Potter. Os olhares que trocava com Draco eram cada vez mais estranhos e quem acabava desviando o olhar era sempre o loiro, mas fora isso, nada de anormal se tinha passado durante aquela semana a não ser um incidente com um caldeirão e muita viscosidade roxa na sala de Poções. Pobre Neville.

Durante todo dia, a animação era visível, e as decorações espalhadas por toda a escola ajudaram a levantar os ânimos dos alunos mais relutantes. Todos fizeram questão em participar na festa e quando a noite chegou na Sala Comum, toda a casa de Gryffindor falava animadamente e vários mascarados saíam e entravam dos seus dormitórios.

Harry olhou-se ao espelho antes de sair. Genevieve era um génio, definitivamente. E ela estava lá também, alegando que já tinha visto muito menino de boxers para se sentir intimidada. Harry deu por si a perguntar em que circunstâncias isso teria acontecido.

- Harry, tenho de te dizer que és o meu orgulho, esta noite. – ela disse com um sorriso enorme e o olhou de cima a baixo. Chapeleiro Louco pareceu uma ideia muito idiota no início, mas mal sabia ele que Genevieve tinha ideias grandiosas. Por exemplo, ele nunca iria imaginar-se com umas botas de militar que pertenciam a ela mas que foram propositadamente aumentadas para servir no seu pé. As calças eram largas e ficavam folgadas quando enfiadas dentro das botas, mas de alguma forma acentavam muito bem na cintura, e a cor, verde-escuro, acentuava a cor dos seus olhos. A camisa branca era bastante elegante e o colete com um padrão 'papel-de-parede-vintage' em tons de verde fazia um contraste interessante. Usava ainda um lenço ao pescoço, preto, apertado de uma forma muito aprimorada com um alfinete branco, e o casaco de aba de grilo, preto, forrado a verde, era definitivamente interessante. Mas o mais característico era um enorme chapéu, que de certa forma não parecia ridículo mas elegante e dava até um certo charme aos seus cabelos revoltos. Brilhava, preto com reflexos verdes, e várias cartas de jogar estavam colocadas estrategicamente na fita verde do chapéu. Definitivamente, era o melhor disfarce que Harry alguma vez teria usado na vida, se é que um lençol com dois buracos contava como disfarce.

- Oh, tu também estás linda, Gen. – e estava. Desde quando a Rainha de Copas se tornou tão sexy? Ela praticamente transpirava sensualidade por todos os poros e nem as suas habituais calças de vinil ou sapatos de tacão alto chegariam àquele ponto. Ela usava um vestido muito curto, em tons de preto e vermelho, decorado com símbolos de copas, sendo que o corpete era bem apertado e a saia era armada e tinha tule por baixo, tornando-a ainda mais bonita. A capa preta forrada a vermelho e uma pequena coroa prateada colocada estrategicamente de lado completavam o conjunto. Ela até tinha pintado várias dreadlocks de preto, deixando outras coloridas no meio de forma uniforme, dando mais destaque à palidez da sua pele e ao colorido dos seus olhos.

- Nós estamos realmente fantásticos… E então Ron, já conseguiste entrar nos colants? – podia-se notar que Genevieve estava a fazer o seu melhor para não desatar rir.

- Lembra-me de nunca mais confiar na minha irmã, sim? – ele resmungou. – Mas sim, já. Que acham?

Genevieve olhou-o de cima a baixo todo de verde, com os cabelos flamejantes em contraste. É, estava muito bem! Deu-lhe um sorriso reconfortante e olhou para Seamus que acabara de sair da casa de banho. Este tinha combinado com Hermione – que iria usar o disfarce da doce Dorothy do Feiticeiro de Oz – e usava um escandaloso fato de Homem de Lata. As calças prateadas (diga-se antes leggins) e a camisola sem mangas do mesmo material eram tão juntos que deixavam pouco espaço para imaginar o que tinha por baixo, e todo o resto do seu corpo estava coberto por uma fina camada de tinta prateada, fixada por magia. Levava ainda o tradicional funil na cabeça, que ainda assim ficava estranhamente sexy, e um relógio de corda em forma de coração – como conta a história – preso ao peito. As botas prateadas eram outro empréstimo do guarda-roupa de clubbing que Genevieve raramente usava em Hogwarts mas fez questão de levar consigo. Logo depois apareceu Dean, que ficava muito bem num fato de Aladin, contrastando perfeitamente com o seu peito moreno que Seamus olhava com muito interesse e tentava, sem efeito, desviar o olhar. O último a chegar foi Neville, vestido de Príncipe com o Trevor numa mão, simbolizando que o seu disfarce era inspirado no conto do Príncipe Sapo.

Quando todos estavam finalmente prontos, voltaram para a Sala Comum, onde Hermione e Ginny já os esperavam. O vestido azul axadrezado de Hermione com um avental branco adorável por cima acentuava o contraste com os sapatos vermelho-vivo que eram a atracção principal do disfarce. O laço que levava na cabeça, onde o seu cabelo frisado dava lugar a caracóis perfeitos ficava-lhe muito bem, e só faltava Ron babar em cima dela, pelos olhares que lhe dava. O vestido verde cheio de brilhos de Ginny ficava-lhe muito bem, e a maquilhagem fazia toda a sua cara cintilar, como uma fada. Estavam todos muito interessantes, de facto.

Com efeito, os Gryffindors foram os primeiros a chegar à Sala, que tinha sido transformada num enorme salão de festas, com o chão de mármore negro e as paredes negras decoradas com painéis de luz de várias cores. Enfeites estavam pendurados em todas as paredes, mesas e cadeiras, e vários sofás e pufes estavam espalhados pela sala. As mesas estavam cheias de comidas deliciosas e uma pequena mesa ao fundo estava repleta de copos mas não se viam bebidas lá. Quando Harry viu Seamus tomando o seu lugar atrás da mesa, poderia adivinhar o que estava debaixo dela. A música ainda era calma, electrónica, escolha de Genevieve. A noite prometia, definitivamente.

Outros grupos começaram a chegar, desde garotinhas do quarto ano a rapazes barulhentos do sexto. Mas nem Harry nem ninguém estavam de todo preparados para a chegada do sétimo ano Slytherin. O caminho foi aberto por Crabbe e Goyle, 'originalmente' vestidos de igual, com machados nas mãos e seria um pouco difícil dizer do que viriam disfarçados, não fossem as duas raparigas que seguiam atrás deles, Millicent Bulstrode assustadoramente vestida de Branca de Neve, e Pansy Parkinson no disfarce de rainha má mais provocador à face da terra. Sim, nada de Pansy-vestido-cor-de-rosa-pálido! O vestido preto que levava era justíssimo, pelo joelho e tinha uma racha enorme do lado direito. Por cima levava uma capa negra, forrada a violeta, apertada ao pescoço por um alfinete prateado com uma pedra da mesma cor do forro, muito brilhante. Os saltos altos, negros, eram tão escandalosos como os de Genevieve e a coroa era ligeiramente maior e acentava no centro da sua cabeça, os cabelos negros revoltos de uma forma muito sensual. Aquela era Pansy Parkinson, mas por momentos foi difícil acreditar.

Depois de toda esta cena inspirada na Branca de Neve, era normal pensar que o próximo a surgir pela grande porta seria Draco Malfoy vestido de príncipe ou algo do género, mas esse lugar rapidamente foi ocupado pelo extravagante Blaise Zabini de uma forma bastante atraente. O que se deu de seguida foi totalmente inesperado. Num gesto cheio de floreados, uma mão pálida e elegante ajeitou uma capa tão brilhante e leve que parecia líquida. Era branca com reflexos de prata e chegava até aos pés, que estavam envolvidos em botas igualmente brancas. As calças eram de um azul quase branco e acentuavam cada músculo das pernas do loiro, e a camisa branca de colarinho alto fazia um contraste quase imperceptível com o colete da mesma cor das calças. Todo este conjunto tornava os seus cabelos ainda mais claros e estes estavam meticulosamente penteados para um dos lados, deixando que toda a sua face pudesse ser vislumbrada. Sim, vislumbrada. E quanto brilho parecia sair de toda aquela figura que sempre pareceu tão obscura e agora…

Harry estava chocado. Todo o mundo estava chocado. Draco Malfoy tinha nascido para ser o centro das atenções, e tinha conseguido. Uma sensação de realização se formou dentro de si. Genevieve foi a primeira do grupo a cair em si.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – ela disse sem descolar o olhar do loiro. – O que é aquilo? Ele está…

- Estonteante. – Seamus completou assim que os alcançou. – Vocês viram aquela entrada? Merlin, ele até conseguiu anular a visão da Bulstrode vestida de Branca de Neve!

Risos vindos de Ron e Dean. Harry continuava muito calado, mas a sua expressão gritava surpresa a plenos pulmões. E será que era algo mais?

- Concordo plenamente. Não achas, Harry? – ela perguntou com um sorriso suspeito.

- Uh… sim? – ele assentiu, mas notava-se perfeitamente que não sabia sequer do que falava.

- Harry, diz-me que não acabaste de concordar que o Malfoy está _estonteante_. – Ron disse com um ar de nojo e os olhos de Harry abriram ainda mais em choque.

- Quê? Eu? Claro que não!

- Mas tu disseste que—

- Não ligues ao Ron, Harry. – Genevieve cortou a fala de Ron e deu um sorriso divertido na sua direcção. – Ele está demasiado extasiado com a bela apresentação de certa pessoa para fazer qualquer sentido.

- Hey! – podia-se ouvir o ultraje de Ron do outro lado da sala, mas ninguém negou as palavras de Genevieve. E Hermione tentava controlar um enorme sorriso, corada até à raiz dos cabelos.

- Agora conta-me Harry, - Genevieve continuou, falando apenas para ele ouvir. – O que é que _tu_ achas do disfarce do Malfoy?

- É suposto eu achar alguma coisa? – Harry tentou desviar-se da verdade, mas ela parecia determinada a não o deixar escapar.

- Harry… - Oh não, aquele olhar reprovador não…

- Tudo bem! Ele está… muito bem. – ele finalmente disse. – E não me vou pronunciar mais sobre isto!

Genevieve pareceu satisfeita com a resposta e Harry teve medo. Muito medo.

Quando a sala já estava cheia, Genevieve resolveu começar a por o seu plano em prática. Ela e Seamus chamaram alguns sextos e sétimos anos, reuniram bebidas e juntaram todo o grupo num canto escondido da sala repleto de pufes e sofás. Quando viu que todos os participantes que interessavam estavam lá, ela começou a falar.

- Bom, se estão ansiosos por saber a razão de vos ter chamado aqui, não desesperem mais porque asseguro-vos que vai ser _muito_ divertido. – ela disse com uma expressão demasiado suspeita para alguém como Hermione ou até Harry não desconfiar. – Eu pensei em fazer um jogo para aquecer o ambiente que envolvesse as bebidas que, aviso desde já, se chegarem ao conhecimento de algum professor, a pessoa que contar vai se arrepender amargamente, se é que se lembram do que aconteceu a certa pessoa o ano passado quando revelou um segredo sobre algo em que Hermione Granger estava envolvida. – cochichos surgiram por entre alguns alunos, principalmente Ravenclaws ressentidos. – Espero que me tenha feito entender. Bom, e então como _Body Shots_ era algo demasiado arrojado e poderia ser complicado para alguns disfarces, resolvi usar outro jogo que basicamente resume-se em duas pessoas bebendo um shot. Acontece que quem o coloca na boca primeiro, tem de o dar de volta ao companheiro desperdiçando a menor quantidade de bebida possível. Se me permitem, aconselho que o façam com contacto de boca, afinal todos têm uma não é?

Alguns pareciam relutantes com a ideia, outros bastante entusiasmados, até demais. Genevieve olhou para Harry, que parecia querer se esquivar, mas ela deu-lhe um olhar tão complacente que ele viu-se obrigado a participar.

- Coloquem os vossos nomes nestes papéis e entreguem a mim e ao Seamus, okay? Óptimo.

Passados alguns minutos todos tinham entregue os seus papéis dobrados a Genevieve e Seamus. O que eles não viram foi a mão marota de Seamus a guardar o papel de Draco Malfoy entre os dedos – obviamente ele nunca iria entregar o papel a Genevieve, visto que parecia não a suportar – e Genevieve fazendo o mesmo com o papel de Harry. Começaram a ser sorteados os primeiros nomes dentro de dois sacos. O primeiro par foi Parvati Patil e Theodore Nott. O Slytherin parecia relutante em fazer tal coisa com uma Gryffindor, e a rapariga não parecia nada satisfeita, mas viram-se obrigados a aceitar. A rapariga colocou o shot de vodka melão na boca e aproximou-se dele, juntando as suas bocas como num beijo, e quando voltou os dois tinham as bocas húmidas e gotas caindo pelo queixo. Theodore fez o mesmo e repetiram a proeza, dessa vez com mais resultado. No final, ele até mereceu um sorrisinho coquete.

Outros pares foram seleccionados: um rapaz Slytherin do sétimo ano teve de o fazer com uma Hufflepuff do sexto ano que parecia assustadíssima; duas meninas Ravenclaw mostraram-se escandalizadas em ser permitido fazer aquilo entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas no fim acabaram por concordar; Dean, para delícia de Seamus, teve de o fazer com um rapaz – um rapaz! – Ravenclaw, Michael Corner, sob o olhar reprovador de Cho Chang que não achou piada alguma ao entusiasmo do próprio namorado. Por fim Genevieve fez um sinal a Seamus, acordando-o para a vida, e os dois colocaram a mão dentro do saco, voltando com os papéis que tinham guardado da vista de todos com a ajuda da atmosfera escura da sala.

- Harry Potter. – Genevieve anunciou, tentando conter o riso. Seamus desembrulhou o papelzinho e fez a expressão de surpresa que tinham combinado.

- Oh, Merlin…

- Desembucha aí, Seamus! – podia-se ouvir Ron a dizer. Mal sabia ele o que os esperava.

- Uh… Draco Malfoy.

_**N/A:**__ Muahaha. Carrega no botãozinho para continuar que eu não sou tão malvada ao ponto de não publicar logo o próximo capítulo. O último antes do Epílogo!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chp. 6

O mundo parou. Snape poderia aparecer ali mesmo, completamente nu e fazendo sapateado, que Harry não iria nem piscar. Ele tinha ouvido bem? Draco Malfoy? O seu _inimigo_ Draco Malfoy? Ele entrou em pânico e estava pronto a protestar quando uma voz desesperada o fez por ele.

- Nem morto eu o faria com… _ele_. – retorquiu um Draco Malfoy completamente chocado, fazendo o seu discurso soar como se ele tivesse que beber o shot da boca de a) um elfo doméstico, b) uma lesma ou c) um Hipogrifo.

- Nem eu contigo! – Harry quase que gritou, completamente perturbado com aquela situação.

Genevieve ficou preocupada. E se eles recusassem? Sentiu os olhos de Pansy pregados nela como se a entendesse e não teve que esperar muito para ver a rapariga a reagir.

- Draco, querido, não me digas que estás com _medo_. – ela 'sussurrou' no ouvido dele, mas todos ouviram.

- _Medo_? Eu não tenho medo dele. – Draco respondeu, levantando a cabeça e olhando Harry com desdém. Por alguma razão, Harry sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrer a sua espinha sob aquele olhar. E as pestanas, as pestanas loiras estavam ali e brilhavam tanto…

- Então faz o que tem que ser feito para que possamos continuar com o jogo, se não for pedir muito. – Pansy disse com ar de aborrecimento, uma encenação perfeita, uma Slytherin em todo o seu esplendor. Genevieve ficou impressionada. E como ela estava bonita…

- Eu não estou com medo, mas parece que aqui o Potty está a tremer nas suas botas, não é? – _E que botas interessantes, por sinal…_

- Isso querias tu, Malfoy! – Não fora Harry a dizer isto, mas sim Ron que mal sabia estar em perigo de vida quando Harry assistiu à intervenção de Genevieve.

- Óptimo! Então se estamos perante dois jovens tão corajosos, podemos ver alguma acção por favor? – ela olhou para Pansy e sorriu, um sorriso maquiavélico, cúmplice.

- Mas— - Harry ia contestar, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Tudo bem. Despacha logo isso, Finnigan. – Draco disse com um olhar que assustaria qualquer um – alguns Hufflepuffs pareciam definitivamente assustados – mas Seamus apenas sorriu e _caprichou_ nos 'Banana Slip Shooters', mistura de vodka e licor de banana, do jeitinho que Genevieve o _aconselhou_. Quando Harry se sentou no meio da multidão e olhou para o copo à sua frente, duvidou que seria capaz de voltar a comer uma banana em toda a sua vida.

Para mal dos seus pecados, uma música ainda mais calma começou a passar, não das que lembra amor, mas sexo. Harry sentiu-se ainda menos avontade quando olhou para o loiro sentado à sua frente. Draco parecia decidido a acabar com aquilo bem depressa, e nisso Harry se sentiu grato. Ele viu aquelas mãos tão elegantes pegarem no copo e os lábios rosados que semanas atrás estiveram tão próximos dos seus, fazendo o líquido desaparecer entre eles. Quando Draco se aproximou e Harry fez o mesmo, os segundos que se seguiram pareceram eternos. Era estranho sentir o leve toque daqueles lábios nos seus, era estranho abrir sua boca contra a outra e receber um líquido doce, quente, que escorria pelos cantos da sua boca mas que ele sorveu com todo o cuidado. E quando as primeiras gotas desceram a sua garganta ele sentiu um desejo inexplicável. Queria mais daquilo, queria… tudo. Passou a língua pelos seus lábios, inconscientemente, e quando esta entrou em contacto com os lábios do loiro este se arrepiou e rapidamente se afastou, parecendo ofegante. Harry tentou negar o quão atraente ele parecia assim, com a boca húmida e os olhos semicerrados. Sem pensar, pegou no seu copo e levou-o aos seus lábios, colocando todo o shot na sua boca. Com um pouco mais de avontade voltou a aproximar-se de Draco e sentiu aquele desejo tomando conta de si outra vez quando os seus lábios se tocaram. Draco abriu a boca como Harry fez, e Harry depositou o líquido na boca dele, dando o seu melhor para não engolir nem um bocadinho, por muito tentador que fosse.

Quando o líquido vindo da boca de Harry atingiu a boca de Draco e este engoliu um pouco, o loiro se perguntou se Finnigan havia dado mais atenção ao shot do amigo. Definitivamente era muito melhor que o seu. E ele queria mais. Deu por si a imitar o gesto de Harry ao passar a língua pelos lábios. Mas Harry não recuou como ele. Em vez disso, a língua de Harry encontrou a sua no seu lábio inferior e no momento seguinte, ele sentiu esse mesmo lábio preso entre os lábios de Harry. Isso era demasiado estranho, demasiado irreal, ele queria parar mas cada vez que tentava, parecia que uma força estranha o puxava para aqueles lábios que agora começaram a mover-se…

Harry não soube explicar o que se passou. Num momento ele estava procurando por gotas de sabor a banana no lábio do seu rival, no outro ele estava tocando a língua do outro com a sua, movendo a sua língua contra a outra. Não resistiu. Tinha de o beijar, não conseguiu explicar mas tinha de aprofundar aquele toque que já parecia lento e superficial demais para suportar. Capturou o lábio inferior de Draco com os seus e moveu a sua boca, hesitante. No início não foi correspondido e notou que Draco estava evidentemente tentando resistir. Ele próprio tentou recuar. Ele estava beijando Draco Malfoy, por favor! Mas não conseguiu. E quando Draco finalmente moveu os seus lábios contra os dele, soube que estava perdido. Quando deu por si, estava _realmente_ beijando Draco Malfoy, segurando o pescoço – _tão suave_ – do loiro, sentindo os cabelos sedosos dele contra os seus dedos calejados e _gostando_ daquilo. De tudo. Cada suspiro que conseguia arrancar da boca do outro com o seu toque, com o seu beijo, fazia-o estremecer mais do que era capaz de admitir. E quando os dois acabaram agarrados, encostados ao pufe mais próximo, se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã sem conseguir explicar porquê, ele descobriu que não era mesmo capaz de parar, mas que também não queria. Ron tentou separa-los (mas foi detido por Seamus), Hermione chamou pelo seu nome, mas ele não parou de beijar a boca à sua frente durante o que pareceu uma eternidade, porém tão pouco. O primeiro a parar o beijo foi Draco, mas Harry respirou fundo de alívio e gemeu quando sentiu os lábios dele, aqueles lábios tão suaves, traçando um caminho de beijos entre o seu pescoço e a sua orelha. E aí descobriu que beijos na orelha eram das melhores coisas do mundo, e agradeceu quando o outro insistiu exactamente nesse ponto. Mal sabia Harry que Draco o tinha feito só para sentir aqueles arrepios contra seu corpo e ouvir aquele gemido contra o seu ouvido mais uma vez.

Genevieve olhou para o relógio e resolveu agir.

- Uh, acho melhor deixar-mos estes dois mais avontade… - ela disse para toda a plateia que observava os dois rapazes, felizmente demasiado compenetrados um no outro para reparar. Muitas raparigas e alguns rapazes pareciam interessadíssimos e fizeram caras tristes, outros pareciam achar essa ideia maravilhosa. – Sigam-me.

- Mas eles… - Ron tentou contestar. Ele definitivamente não estava preparado para aquilo. Nunca na sua vida…

- Ron… - era Hermione, que colocou uma mão no ombro dele e o olhou com carinho. – Acho melhor irmos, mesmo. Vem. – e ela ofereceu uma mão e ele era um idiota se recusasse. Em minutos aquele canto da sala estava completamente vazio tendo outro sido ocupado para a continuação do jogo, e os dois rapazes nem sequer pararam o que estavam a fazer. Hermione desejou muito fervorosamente que os dois tivessem mais privacidade, e um biombo preto com decorações que combinavam com o resto da sala materializou-se em volta deles. Ai, como ela adorava aquela sala…

- Bom, podemos continuar o jogo? – Genevieve perguntou e todos acenaram, muitos levamos pelo entusiasmo da cena que haviam presenciado. O jogo continuou entre peripécias como Justin Finch-Fletchley vendo-se obrigado a trocar shots com Millicent Bulstrode e o nome de Ron aparecer duas vezes, sendo que a primeira foi como par de Hermione, que aproveitou a oportunidade para prolongar o contacto de lábios.

- Ah não! – podia-se ouvir Seamus a dizer. – Nós não vamos nos mexer outra vez para deixar outros pombinhos mais avontade! Fora daqui vocês os dois, chô!

Os dois coraram e dirigiram-se para um canto distante da sala. Quando o nome de Ron apareceu pela segunda vez na mão de Seamus, ele poderia jurar que tinha deitado o papel no lixo, mas a questão ficou por aí. Genevieve, que tinha a certeza de não ter feito nada para juntar aqueles dois, lembrou-se da expressão de Hermione quando disse que tinha um plano, e sorriu. O jogo acabou e todos voltaram, satisfeitos ou nem tanto, para a pista de dança, onde uma música electrónica de ritmo frenético passava. Genevieve fez o mesmo, pegando num copo de Firewhiskey-Cola (muito melhor que Whiskey-Cola tradicional) e deixando-se levar pela batida que sempre lhe dava uma vontade incontrolável de dançar. Deu por si a pensar nas festas que fazia na sua antiga escola, por esta altura do ano já seria a terceira, pelo menos. Sentia falta das suas amigas, sentia falta daquele ambiente tão mais relaxado… mas ela gostava de Hogwarts. Enfim, ela se sentia dividida e… sozinha.

- A música está muito boa. – alguém disse quase no seu ouvido e ela pulou de susto. Olhou para trás para ver Pansy Parkinson olhando-a com um meio sorriso.

- É… está. – Genevieve perguntou-se quando havia perdido a capacidade de formar frases. – Não participaste no jogo? – ela finalmente inquiriu, porque foi a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça quando olhou para ela. Isso e que preto era definitivamente a sua cor.

- Não… nem tu. – ela apontou.

- Uh… estava distraída com a organização.

- Só com a organização? – ela perguntou e Pansy sentiu-se repentinamente culpada pelos olhares que lhe lançou. Definitivamente ela deveria saber que em Hogwarts… - Não seria mais com… part-time de Cupido? – _Oh, graças a Merlin._

- Cupido?

- Genevieve Stine, se pensas que me enganas com essa carinha inocente estás muito enganada. – Genevieve tentou contrariar o efeito que aquele tom de voz tinha nela, sem sucesso. – Conta-me, vá lá. Não é que eu já não faça uma ideia…

- Tudo bem. – ela deu por si a dizer, noutra tentativa frustrada de combater o efeito _daquela_ voz. – Eu e o Seamus combinamos em segurar os papéis com os nomes do Harry e do Draco nas nossas mãos e abri-los ao mesmo tempo para criar aquela… situação.

- E que situação… Tens noção que o Draco vai matar o Potter quando o efeito da poção passar?

- Qual poção? – Genevieve perguntou, confusa. – Eu não falei em nenhuma poção.

- Outra vez a tentar me enganar, Miss Stine? Isso não é nada bonito. – se era possível, a voz de Pansy a atingiu ainda mais. E a pequena distância entre a boca dela e o ouvido de Genevieve era cada vez mais alarmante.

- Sim, houve uma poção… - ela admitiu, finalmente, tentando afastar imagens sem sentido surgindo na sua consciência.

- Ah! Eu sabia! Eu sabia que o Draco nunca tomaria aquela atitude no seu completo juízo! – Pansy exclamou com uma expressão realizada.

- Ele não tomou aquela atitude no seu completo juízo mas a continuou. – vendo o olhar confuso da rapariga, ela continuou. – A poção só funciona por uns minutos, cinco, nem tanto. Se eles não saíram dali, das duas uma: ou estão ambos mortos ou…

- Não…

- Sim.

- Não acredito…

- Parece que perdeste o teu namoradinho… - Genevieve falou com uma nota de rancor que não devia estar ali, definitivamente. Pansy olhou-a, confusa, e o seu sorriso provocador desvaneceu para uma expressão decidida que era tão ou mais sexy que a expressão anterior. Genevieve começou a sentir uma pontada de arrependimento…

- Não voltes a referir-te àquele pirralho irritante como meu namorado, sim? Ele é meu amigo e eu adoro-o – não me perguntes porquê – mas já o aturo o suficiente por causa disso, imagina sendo namorado! Eu tenho algum amor próprio… - Ela começara com um tom muito severo mas à medida que o seu discurso foi progredindo, o tom divertido foi voltando à sua voz e Genevieve pode respirar de alívio. – Acompanhas-me ao bar?

Genevieve assentiu com a cabeça. No bar, Seamus conversava animadamente com um Soldadinho de Chumbo de cabelos loiros e porte altivo. Zacharias Smith. Merlin, aquele menino conseguia tudo o que queria, não era mesmo?

- Finnigan. – Pansy acenou cordialmente. – Dois shots, por favor.

- Pois não, Miss Parkinson. Alguma preferência?

- Pode ser igual aos que deste ao Harry e ao Draco. Tinham um óptimo aspecto… - ela disse com um sorriso suspeito.

- Exactamente igual? – o sorriso cúmplice que ele lançou a Genevieve disse mais que qualquer palavra.

- Não, não será preciso – Pansy adiantou-se a responder, antes que Genevieve pudesse dizer algo. – Pelo menos da minha parte…

As suas últimas palavras demoraram um pouco a fazer sentido na cabeça de Genevieve, que estava desabituada a compreender insinuações. Fazia tanto tempo que alguém…

Não. Ela não poderia estar a insinuar que…

- Aqui estão. – Seamus anunciou, e Pansy segurou nos dois copos, passando um à rapariga completamente confusa à sua frente.

- Uma última jogada? – Pansy perguntou, parecendo calma por fora, mas num tumultuo de emoções por dentro. E ela nem esperou pela resposta de Genevieve, que parecia demasiado ocupada a olhar para ela para sequer mexer a cabeça. Tomou todo o shot na sua boca e aproximou-se. Genevieve não ofereceu resistência, nem tinha porquê. Quando os seus lábios se tocaram ela se perguntou como tinha aguentado tanto tempo sem isso, sem essa sensação de lábios preenchidos, pressionados contra os seus. Deixou o sabor se entranhar na sua boca e engoliu tudo, mas não recuou logo, tentando prolongar aquela sensação até ao máximo. Quando finalmente ganhou coragem para quebrar o beijo – ou o que quer que aquilo fosse – olhou a outra rapariga na sua frente, assegurando-se de que aquilo estava certo, oh, tão certo. Quando as suas bocas se uniram mais uma vez, não se separaram durante muito mais tempo. Línguas se uniram, mãos tocaram corpos e as duas deixaram-se embalar pelo ritmo da música, completamente alheias a tudo o que as rodeava.

Foi assim que Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley finalmente descobriram até que ponto as meninas do Instituto de Bruxas de Salem faziam _exactamente_ as mesmas coisas que os alunos de Hogwarts. Será que também tinham uma Torre de Astronomia?

_It starts in my belly_

_Then up to my heart_

_Into my mouth I can't keep it shut_

_Do you recognize the smell_

_Is that how you tell_

_Us apart?_

_I fool myself_

_To sleep and dream_

_Nobody's there_

_No-one but me_

_So cool_

_You're hardly there_

_Why can't this be killing you?_

_Frankenstein would want your mind_

_Your lovely head_

_Your lovely head_

**- - -**

Entretanto, atrás de um biombo…

- Uh, Draco… - Harry chamou depois de um silêncio confortável, em que o loiro aconchegou a cabeça no seu peito. – Eu sei que tu disseste que não sabias porque é que isto aconteceu mas… não vai acontecer outra vez?

- Porquê? Interessado, Potter?

- Harry.

- O quê?

- Se vais continuar a me beijar talvez devesses chamar-me pelo primeiro nome.

- Quem disse que eu vou continuar a te beijar?

- Não vais? – Harry experimentou uma sensação de vazio da qual não estava nada à espera, e não gostou nada.

- Hum… talvez. – mas o talvez passou para um grande 'Sim' quando Draco colou os lábios de Harry com os seus num beijo longo, cuidado, profundo… e extremamente excitante. Será que apareceria ali uma cama se ele desejasse muito?

- Draco… - Harry chamou novamente, e o loiro bufou.

- O que foi agora, _Harry_?

- Qual é o teu disfarce, exactamente?

- Príncipe das Neves. – ele respondeu rapidamente.

- O quê?

- Príncipe. Das. Neves. – Draco repetiu como se estivesse a falar para um menino pequeno. Harry sorriu. Merlin, um sorriso daqueles devia ser proibido por lei.

- Essa personagem não existe, Draco. Eu só conheço a Rainha das Neves.

- Suponho que não conheças a _Originalidade_. – Draco retorquiu no seu tom arrogante habitual, mas desta vez Harry não sentiu ódio nem repulsa. Até que era adorável…

- Tudo bem… E até que ficou bonitinho… - ele disse com um sorrisinho maroto. Draco se sentiu ultrajado.

- Bonitinho? Bonitinho? Retira o que disseste senão… mmmph!

- Lindo. – Harry sussurrou assim que quebrou o beijo. E de alguma forma, esse foi o pensamento que ele teve quando viu Draco entrar pela porta naquela noite, mas era casmurro demais para admitir.

- Tens noção de que eu não vou conseguir voltar a ler a 'Alice no País das Maravilhas' sem pensar em ti com esse chapéu? Merlin, quem quer que te tenha vestido assim merece a minha devoção eterna.

É, Genevieve realmente merecia a sua devoção eterna.

_**N/A:**__ Bom, não estava pensando em acabar as coisas na festa mas achei que ficava bonito e como está tudo resolvido entre todos (ou quase), deixarei as restantes explicações para o início do epílogo. Ah, e a música é __**Lovely Head – Goldfrapp**__porque eu sempre imaginei a Gen a dançar essa música com a Pansy _


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo – 5 anos depois…**

Londres estava diferente e ela também. Genevieve acabara de chegar dos Estados Unidos, após uma ausência de cinco anos desde a sua curta – em comparação com o tempo que passou do outro lado do oceano – estadia. Ela havia voltado para casa durante o Natal e não retornou a Hogwarts. Os seus pais fizeram as pazes e ela acabou por voltar para a sua antiga escola. As coisas eram estranhas em Hogwarts e por mais que ela adorasse aquilo, nunca se habituaria ao preconceito que existia lá em relação a certas coisas. Esse preconceito causou-lhe encontros escaldantes com uma certa Slytherin nos recantos mais inimagináveis durante o mês que se seguiu mas ainda assim… ela precisava dos Estados Unidos. Pelo menos até recuperar daquela febre de adolescente tresloucada.

A febre acabou, a escola acabou, a universidade também. Ela estava formada em Design de Moda e iria estagiar em Londres, algo que se transformou no seu mais recente sonho e que finalmente se tornaria realidade. E foi isso que a levou à casa de um Harry Potter, que lhe havia oferecido um quarto para dormir. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer, dizia Harry. Ela gostava de compreender o porquê.

- _Quem é?_ – perguntou a voz de Harry pelo intercomunicador. Estava tão mais madura do que ela se recordava…

- É a Genevieve, Harry. – ela disse, meio a medo. Fazia tanto tempo…

- _Gen! É a Genevieve!_ – ele disse para alguém e Genevieve deu por si a perguntar-se para quem ele estava a falar. Passados uns momentos ela estava à porta do apartamento dele, vendo um Harry Potter tão diferente daquele menino que ela conheceu há cinco anos. Estava mais alto – até mais alto que ela – mais desenvolvido, muito bonito, e parecia ter um brilho nos olhos… era o mesmo brilho que ela viu quando os olhou pela última vez, mas era algo mais, _muito_ mais. Derrotar o Lord das Trevas deve ter este efeito nas pessoas. Ela não esperou nem um segundo para se lançar para cima dele e o abraçar com muita força.

- Estava com tantas saudades tuas, Harry. – ela disse com uma lágrima no canto do olho.

- Eu também, Genevieve. Nem sabes o quanto! – Harry limpou a lágrima do olho dela e voltou a abraça-la.

- Sim, sim, isso é tudo muito bonito, mas vão ficar aí parados na frente da porta o dia todo? Está a entrar corrente de ar.

Ela conhecia aquela voz arrogante, ela tinha a certeza que sim… Será que era?

Ela olhou. E viu um loiro vestindo apenas umas jeans gastas surgindo atrás de Harry, com uma pose de importância tão característica. E por uns momentos ela ficou sem reacção.

- Draco? – ela falou, incrédula.

- Se fazes questão de me chamar pelo primeiro nome… Sempre tiveste ousadia suficiente para isso, mesmo.

- Draco! – e sem pensar ela abraçou também o loiro, tamanha era saudade daquele pirralho irritante. Nunca na sua vida ela encontrou alguém como ele, e Genevieve experimentou a sensação de sentir falta de alguém que nunca a tratou com muito carinho, só porque era ele, Draco Malfoy. Como era possível?

- Meu deus, para com a choradeira! Pronto, pronto… - ele afagou-lhe os cabelos, que agora eram uma mistura de cabelo preto tão comprido como antes e dreadlocks coloridas, e ela sentiu que ele estava diferente, mais amável… - Anda, o teu quarto já está pronto, podes por lá as coisas e depois o Harry faz-te um lanchinho, está bom?

- Hey! Porque é que tenho de ser sempre eu a fazer os _lanchinhos_?

- Porque os teus _lanchinhos_ são os melhores, meu amor! – Draco disse afectuosamente, e Genevieve tomou consciência de duas coisas: 1) Draco estava a elogiar Harry só para se esquivar a uma tarefa doméstica e 2) Draco chamou Harry de 'meu amor'. _Meu amor_?

- Draco, o que é que estás a fazer aqui a esta hora da manhã? – Genevieve perguntou, já adivinhando a resposta mas temendo que não fosse verdade.

- Ora, eu moro aqui. – Draco respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Draco Malfoy a viver junto com Harry Potter?

- Não… - Genevieve estava boquiaberta. Harry, aquele bastardo… - E tu não me contaste nada, seu idiota? Merecias uma sapatada nesse rabo!

- Hey! O rabo dele é só meu, estamos entendidos? – Draco retorquiu, o seu ar arrogante voltando novamente à cena.

- Merlin… Eu só te desculpo, Harry, porque isto é fantástico e eu vos adoro senão…

- Vá, entra e deixa-te de coisas, Gen. Vou-te mostrar o teu quarto. – Harry ajudou-a com as malas, indicou-lhe o banheiro, e deixou-a por uns momentos sozinha no quarto para recuperar da viagem e lhe preparar o tão aclamado _lanchinho_.

**- - -**

Passado meia hora, Genevieve saiu do banho, muito mais relaxada. As viagens de portkey eram sempre cansativas mas ela não podia dormir, tinha que fazer uma visita à Hermione e conversar sobre o vestido de casamento que lhe prometeu desenhar. É, parece que ela foi para aquela escola só para juntar casalinhos e depois ir embora, sozinha e com um caso mal resolvido a assombrar-lhe a cabeça. Perfeito.

Aplicou um feitiço para se secar, penteou os cabelos negros com os dedos afastando a franja dos olhos e organizou as dreadlocks. Agora a sua roupa era bem mais contida. Nada de calças de vinil, pelo menos durante o dia. Em vez disso acabou por colocar um vestido preto, curtinho, muito simples, que apertava abaixo do peito e franzia na bainha. Calçou uns sapatos de tacão alto (certas coisas nunca mudam), prateados, colocou um colar de prata que pertencera à sua avó, e saiu do quarto. Mas o que ela encontrou na sala era tudo menos o que ela esperava. Nada de lanchinho, nada de Harry, nada de Draco. Apenas ela.

Trocou olhares com a rapariga de cabelos curtos a sua frente e reconheceu-a imediatamente. Pansy Parkinson. Os seus cabelos negros estavam decorados com madeixas cor-de-rosa e tinha três dreadlocks que surgiam da sua nuca e atingiam o meio das costas, uma rosa-choque, uma rosa pálido e uma da cor do seu cabelo. Jeans pretas, camisa branca, colete preto. De tirar o ar, ainda mais do que da última vez que a viu, que a tocou, que…

- Draco Malfoy, eu sou capaz de tolerar uma brincadeira de mau gosto mas duas vezes a mesma coisa já é demais! – Pansy finalmente falou e Genevieve não compreendeu o que se passava ali. Porque é que ela não lhe dirigiu a palavra e já estava falando com amigo que nem sequer estava ali? – E volta já aqui ou ficas sem aquela parte da tua anatomia que faz o nosso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu tão feliz, OUVISTE BEM?

A rapariga parecia possessa e evitava olhar para Genevieve a todo o custo. Por sua vez, Genevieve estava demasiado confusa com aquela situação para sequer se mexer.

- Quem é que arranjaste desta vez para beber a poção? É outra vez a Spinnet? Ou não, espera, talvez seja a _namoradinha_ dela, a Johnson. Ou quem sabe até tenhas convencido a própria Millicent só para gozar com a minha cara de novo! – Há medida que ela falava, algumas peças começavam a encaixar na cabeça de Genevieve…

- Pansy… - Genevieve chamou calmamente, mas assim que o seu olhar se cruzou com o da rapariga, ela pensou que talvez fosse melhor ficar calada.

- E tu não me dirijas a palavra! Quem quer que sejas, eu sei perfeitamente que não és a Genevieve Stine e que é MUITO FEIO BRINCAR COM OS SENTIMENTOS DOS AMIGOS. – ela falou a última parte MUITO alto, provavelmente para Draco ouvir. _Sentimentos_?

Polisuco. Draco tinha usado polisuco com uma dreadlock que Genevieve deu para Harry antes da sua estadia em Hogwarts acabar, só poderia ser isso. Deixou uma com Harry, outra com Hermione, outra com Seamus e outra com… ela. Com a Pansy. Uma cor-de-rosa, para ser exacta. E agora Pansy estava na sua frente e achava que ela era uma lambisgóia qualquer se fazendo passar pela tão única Genevieve Stine só para rir da cara dela! Ela merecia sofrer um bocadinho…

- Tens a certeza de que _eu_ não sou a Genevieve Stine, Pansy? – Genevieve perguntou quase num sussurro, aproximando-se cada vez mais dela.

- É claro que tenho! A Genevieve foi para os Estados Unidos e nunca mais voltou, okay? – Pansy retorquiu, parecendo cada vez mais exasperada. – Agora sai da minha frente antes que eu faça o que não devo.

- E o que é que tu não deves fazes, mesmo? – Genevieve estava muito perto e pôde finalmente sentir aquele perfume. Ainda era o mesmo, ela se lembrava dele como se o tivesse sentido ainda ontem…

- Pára… - Pansy pediu, num tom de voz resignado, os olhos dirigidos para o chão. Genevieve queria olhar nos olhos dela. Pansy sabia que iria doer muito, mas também queria. Ela nunca se cansaria de olhar nos olhos de Genevieve, tão únicos… Olhou, e soube que estava perdida. O brilho estava lá, aquele brilho turquesa… Era demais para ela.

Desviou o olhar. Porém, não por muito tempo, Genevieve não deixou. Em vez disso, tocou-lhe na face e sorriu-lhe com _aquele_ sorriso terno que quase a fez acreditar que talvez aquela fosse mesmo a Genevieve… Mas não podia. Ela não podia deixar-se cair na armadilha de novo, ela não ia dar essa prazer àquele sádico do Draco que por alguma razão que a transcendia, era o seu melhor amigo.

- Pansy… olha para mim. – Pansy olhou, relutante. Genevieve estava decidida a provar-lhe que não era uma ilusão sem ajuda de ninguém. Ela sabia coisas que mais ninguém sabia, ela não precisava de provar nada. E tudo isso acabou resumido em três palavras. – Uma última jogada?

Pansy demorou um pouco para processar aquela informação, tamanho foi o choque.

- Pansy? Ah, desculpa, que cabeça a minha… É muito cedo para bebidas alcoólicas, não é?

A resposta nunca foi ouvida.

O chão não era o lugar ideal para trocar beijos depois de cinco anos sem trocar sequer uma carta, mas Pansy lançou-se para cima dela sem aviso e acabaram as duas caídas no tapete da sala. Era ela, Pansy sabia que era ela. E estava tudo lá, do cheiro ao sabor. Nossa, como é que ela resistiu ao impulso de pegar no primeiro portkey com destino aos Estados Unidos?

- Gen, já tenho aqui o teu lanchi— Er…

- Harry! – chamou a voz irritada de Draco. – Tens cá um sentido de oportunidade! Ia agora mesmo começar a melhor parte! Ah eu nunca pensei que uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto pudesse dar frutos três anos depois sem eu sequer mexer uma palha… Eu mereço uma condecoração, no mínimo!

- Ah, Draco… - Uh-Oh. Talvez ele tenha falado cedo demais… - Tu mereces é que eu te retire todas essas 'condecorações' do meio das tuas pernas e te deixe a sangrar até à morte!

- O quê? Eu proporciono-te o reencontro mais emocionante da história dos reencontros e é assim que me agradeces? Era quem te transformasse numa lesma e servisse de almoço a um Hipogrifo!

- Oh, claro, fazes-me passar por idiota mas és o herói da situação! Acho que o complexo do teu namoradinho é contagioso…

Harry e Genevieve trocaram olhares aborrecidos e sorriram.

- Slytherins.

**FIM**

_**N/A:**__ Espero que o final esteja do vosso agrado. Obrigada!_


End file.
